


My Unbearable Boss

by Alice_and_wonderland



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Family Issues, Love Triangles, Possibly Unrequited Love, chuusoul, chuuves - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_and_wonderland/pseuds/Alice_and_wonderland
Summary: Clumsy and chaotic Kim Jiwoo is hired as Jung Jinsol personal secretaris. Only problem the two can't stand each other. On the bright side Jiwoo's longtime crush Ha Sooyoung is never far away.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally made it. Chuusoul deserve more fics 😤 Please note that English isn't my first language. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally made. Chuusoul deserve more recognition. Please take notes that English isn't my first language. Hope you enjoy it.

" _Dear passengers, we will soon be landing, so we advise you to follow the safety advice and listen carefully to the flight attendants."_

The voice, coming out of the speakers, broke Jinsol out of her contemplation. The blond sighed looking back at the pile of paperwork infront of her. She had been working nearly the whole flight, only taking a 10 minutes nap for break. She looked through the window, staring at the clouds free sky. It was around 10 am which meant that most people would already be at work or school. At the simple thought of work she sighed again.

Sunddenly Jinsol felt someone tapping on her shoulder. It was one of the staff. They informed her she slowly but surely needed to make herself ready. Before leaving she asked her if she wanted a refreshment. Offer Jinsol politely refused. She then started packing up her things. Seeing that the rest of the passengers were doing it as well. The blond glanced again at the window. She could already see the landscape taking shape.

Sh _e was finally_ _home_.

Jinsol stood patiently waiting for his luggage. When they were finally returned, she went to the exit. Looking around in search of the vehicle that was supposed to be waiting for her. She was so focused that she didn't notice that someone had approached her from behind. The second that followed Jinsol was taken in a tight hug. At first, taken completely by surprise, she didn't answer. It was only once she saw who it was that she let her guard fall completely and reciprocated the gesture of affection.

"God, Haseul you scared me."the blond said separating herself from the shorter one. A guy was already on their side taking carefully her luggages to put them in the trunk of a black range rover. "Nice to see you too Soul." the so called Haseul responded making the blond rolled her eyes "Ugh whatever."

They sat for a moment in silence while driven by the driver around the streets of Seoul. Finally Haseul was the one who broke it. "So, how was Europe?"Jinsol just shrugged. Haseul didn't let that discourage her and continued in her swing. "What was it like to work for The Guardian? I heard it's a quite popular newspaper there."

Again the blond just responded with a monotonous tone "Great I guess." She was looking absently through the window. Haseul pouted, discourage by her lack of excitement. "You're really not fun." that magical brought Jinsol back to reality. She felt terrible for her cold demeanor toward the shorter. They had not seen each other for 8 long years. Haseul was probably her only friend and she knew she had to go easy on her.

"Sorry, the flight was just really tiring and I'm exhausted." as to prove her words she lay herself more comfortably. Haseul gave her an understanding look. She knew how perfectionist the girl was and her tendency to overwork herself . She though that Jinsol probably worked the whole duration of her flight. She wasn't wrong. Then the brunette remembered something. She looked again at her friend but this time it was an apologetic look. "I must inform you that Mr. Jung 's waiting for you. He has some important business to talk with you about."

Jinsol winced at hearing this. Goodbye her well deserved rest. What she was sure of was that she probably wouldn't survive this discussion in the state she was in. That' s why she asked the driver to put a halt in the nearest coffee shop.

" You know if you don't want to I can..."

"No it's okay Seul I can handle this." Haseul had been cut off by Jinsol. The latter knew that besides putting herself in trouble, her intervention wouldn't have had much of an impact. They were already infront of a seemingly popular café, by the look of the facade. They both went in to grab some much needed caffeine. Unfortunately the place was crowded. Mostly by student. It made sense since there was an university nearby and it was lunch time.

They tried to make their way through the crowd. There was a huge waiting line. They had almost reached the counter, when suddenly Jinsol felt something hot run down her shirt. When she looked down she found with displeasure that her white shirt was now ruined under coffee. Infront of her a girl, seemingly younger than her with auburn hair, was apologizing while trying to wipe out the stain. Jinsol could tell by the uniform she was wearing that this girl was one of the worker.

Under normal circumstances Jinsol was a fairly calm person who hated causing a scene but at this very moment she snapped. Maybe was it because she was tired or stressed out. She couldn't contain herself anymore.

"Can't you fucking watch where you're walking !" The girl seemed taken by surprised by tha'e sudden outburst. "I-I'm sorry I swear I.." The blond didn't let her finish her sentence. She laughed sarcastically "You what? You didn't saw me standing here? Are you blind or what?!" the loud tone of her voice attracted some of the other customers attention. The girl looked at her shoes not daring staring back at the blond.

A man who seemed slightly older than Jinsol approached. He had been alarmed by her voice. The man wore a badge on which his name was written. He look like the manager. Showing a forced smile, he asked if everything was alright. The waitress remained silent while Jinsol explained the situation to him.

"Your employee just poured a hot cup of coffee over my branded shirt." the man then looked at the damage and immediately started to apologize too, scolding the younger on the way. He then assured that she'll paid for the reparation. The younger had spoken yet still mute as a carp seemed a bit intimidated by the blond. In reality Jinsol couldn't care less about her shirt or money. She had enough to buy the whole coffee shop of she wanted too. She just wanted something or some on to pass her nerves on. Deep down she felt bad for the young woman but at that moment it was good to release some pressure.

The situation got worse when the girl, who in the end didn't seemed that afraid of her, made a rather offensive remark about Jinsol. Unfortunately for her, the blonde heard it perfectly. Anger gradually increased. "What did you just say ?!" She expected the waitress to apologize or deny it, but instead the redhead looked her straight in the eyes as if to challenge her. "I was just saying no need to behave like an asshole , it's just a little coffee stain it won't ruin your life either."

Jinsol looked at her with incredulous eyes. The younger didn't even seemed sorry, it was actually the opposite she looked more angry than anything else. The blonde could not believe it. She was the one under the coffee but this sassy little girl was allowed to get angry? Any feeling of desolation she had felt towards the waitress melted like snow in the sun. She was furious. "Believe me this simple shirt is worth much more than your mere existence."

"Well, you may be rich, but I can say that you are miserable in every way to attack a honest worker like me," the redhead replied. The tension between the two was electrifying. Everyone attention in the coffee room was now turned to them. Waiting patiently for Jinsol's response. The latter seemed to be at a loss for words. She opened her mouth to close it directly after. If looks could kill the young waitress would already have been six feet under.

It was at this point that Haseul, who had stayed behind the entire time, finally came into play. Preventing the two women from going off on each other. She took Jinsol by the arm bringing him out of the cafe. The blonde still had time to see a victorious smile crept on the lips of the youngest. Smile that she more than anything wanted to erase .

"The fuck was that about." They were now back inside the car with a Jinsoul still boiling from anger. Haseul had struggled quite a bit to get them back to the machine without his friend trying to return to the caffe to take care once and for all of the red-headed . She also knew that Mr. Jung would probably not be delighted to see Jinsol make the headlines for murdering a young waitress. So she put on her mother's outfit and scolded Jinsol for her temper.

"Wait are you mad at me?!" The blonde was offended that her friend scolded her, when she was not the wrong one. "She's the one who spilled coffee on me." The brunette rolled her eyes. Jinsol could show this very childish when she wanted to. "Maybe, but you didn't have to attack him like that from the start."

to tell the truth, it hurt her a little that her friend could take the part of a total stranger rather than hers. She knew her reaction had been a bit exaggerated, but the redhead was all but an angel. When Haseul glared bck at her friend she was met with Jinsol hurt expression. The blond looked like a kicked puppy right now. It was nothing knew for the older to see her friend act that way. Jinsol was overly dramatic.

After all they decided not to broach the subject anymore. Another problem was that she now had to change, out of the question to show up for her appointment in such conditions. Whereupon because of the little argument she could not have her dose of caffeine and was exhausted bickering with, what for her was nothing more than, a high schooler. What a great day.

After a tour of a clothing store, they are in front of the Jung's residence. A huge old-style villa spread over several hectares north of the capital. Once security passed, they rushed into the main building. Jinsol was immediately greeted by the house personnel .

A woman in her forties came to meet them. She was dressed in a very chic and refined style, you could see that she was the mistress of the house. She carried a big smile while taking Jinsol in her arms. The blond did not respond to the gesture and remained marble. Seeing that her approach had no result the woman separated from her, her smile didn't leave her for a second. She then began to speak to staff.

To say that Jinsol did not like her would be an understatement. Yoon Bo Ra was Mr. Jung second wife and unfortunately Jinsol's stepmother. Her father married exactly one year after her mother's death . The blonde remembered never loving him. Bora was like a snake. She moved silently scingdown at everyone in passing with her perfect woman's appearance. While we melted she was a real manipulator obsessed with fame and money.

After finishing giving orders to the workers Bora turned her attention again to the blond and her friend still standing by her side. "Ho Haseul I had not noticed that you were there. You can take time off now. Haseul glanced at Jinsol to watch her reaction , but the blonde nodded that everything would be fine. During her eight years abroad Jinsol hadn't received news from her stepmother , not that she wanted any. The atmosphere quickly became awkward. The woman opened her mouth to say something but was cut by Jinsol. "Sorry, but I've a meeting with father. Couldn't we have this conversation later."

Bora smiled faltered a bit , but she resumed it quickly, no way for her to have scratches in her perfect façade of a perfect woman. "Oh yes of course. You can go he's waiting for you in his office." Jinsol didn't wait for her to continue and went directly to her father's office.

Jung Jae-hyung was the founder of BlockBerry Creative one of Korea's largest Telesion station. He was one of the most influential men in the audiovisual field. Having created well-known actors and presenters. Therefore it wasn't a secret that the man was relatively powerful and wealthy. So Jung Jae-hyung had made it a point for his children to be as successful. The jung name was in play.

Jinsol knocked on the door waiting for the report that she could enter. Once received, the young woman penetrated the room. Facing her, her father was sitting behind his desk holding a magazine in front of him. Jinsol recognized the magazine as being the same one she was reading just a few hours ago on the plane. Mr. Jung laid it carefully back on the desk and indicated at the blond to settle down. Jinsol did as asked and waited for her father speak. She already knew what it was going to be about. This was, after all, the reason for her return to Korea. Surprisingly enough her father started by asking her how her flight had gone. This wasn't like him at all. Knowing that he was the man who never talked about anything not business related. Had her father change throughout this eight years? So she answered him that everything went smoothly.

"Good."The man nodded. "Did you already went through the documents I sent you?" There he was, the man she knew as her father. At least he had played his father's role for a few seconds. Jinsol nodded in turn. "Yes I had time to go through them however there is something I don't quite understand." Her father frowned at her words. "What is it?"

"Why me, you could've perfectly asked Subin or Haerim."

"Subin is busy with his new talkshow and Haerim is too young for such a big responsibility. On top of that, your apprenticeship abroad could be essential for the magazine's expansion and launch on the international market."

Some people may say that Jinsol was ungrateful or completely crazy for not wanting such an opportunity. Atypical was BBC (short for BlockBerry Creative) new acquisition. The magazine was very popular in Korea, especially in the 18 to 30 age group. The gazette went off the beaten track , daring to write about taboos subjects and controversial. It was created around 5 years ago and had in that short amount of time been able to impose itself on the market. It was no secret that after its gaining in mass of popularity, several major editorial lines and newspapers had wished to get their hands on it. But none had ever succeeded. Until now. So yes one could dream about getting in charge of it but not Jinsol. She was already having it hard enough with her current life (it's still pleased her). No need to add some unnecessary stress to it. But did she had a choice? It was what was expected from her nothing less. So despite her internal protest, she kept quiet. Her father saw this as a positive answer and continued.

"Good, now we have to discuss the press conference."

"Press conference?" He father forgot to mention anything about a press conference in his letter. Letter wich told her to come back to Seoul since she would becamd the new ceo of Atypical.

"Yeah, Given the popularity of the magazine and the panic that rumors about its acquisition have unleashed, we think it would be better to give a meeting. So we could confirm the news, reassure the readers and introduce you at the same time."

_How great._

They discussed for a hour the Discussed for about an hour the necessary preparation and in the charade taking of the newspaper. When Jinsol finally came out of her father's office she could only think of one thing, taking a good bath and slip into her sheets. This made her think that she had to start looking for an apartment as soon as possible. There's no way she was going to sleep under her family mansion.

Ah what was she happy to be home again. 


	2. Miss Misfortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiwoo really isn't lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so in this part they'll be a lot of introduction especially around the people working in the restaurant it's bc they'll be important for Jiwoo's build up. Thanks and enjoy🤗

"WAIT !!"

The redhead stood there watching how her bus was going in the distance. That day was not her luckiest . She had not heard her alarm and so woken up late. On top of that she fallen out of bed in her rush and banging her little toe against some furniture. The worst part was that she now she was in danger of arriving late for her job interview. She sighed looking at the bus schedules, but to her greatest misfortune being the next one would not come before an hour.

We could say that Kim Jiwoo was not the luckiest . In contrary the young woman was cursed and no lucky charm could help her. As if that wasn't enough, the young woman happened to be incredibly clumsy. It was to anyone who knew her a mystery how she was still alive. But the red-headed couldn't only be defined by her bad luck. Jiwoo was in all a very positive and optimistic girl always wearing a big, bright smile on her lips. But don't mistake yourself, she was anything but naive nor was she completely innocent. Kim Jiwoo could be really stubborn when she wanted.

But now what she needed at the moment was a ride . She thought about all the possibilities and ended up calling a friend. She felt bad about bothering Doyeon. she knew the young woman was enjoying her day off. But she was the closest to the area and owned a car. Doyeon was one of her ex co-worker, they quickly became friends after Jiwoo joined the Cafe she was working in. It was also thanks to her that the red-headed had heard about the job offer in the first place. A couples of minutes later a car parked right in front of her. Jiwoo quickly enters the vehicle, thanking endlessly her friend on the way.

"You don't know how much you save my life. "

"Yeah, yeah, if you say so. On the other hand I just wasted an opportunity to sleep in. You better got this job Jiwoo. " Again that feeling of guilt resurfaced.

"I'll pay you back with chicken, promise." And so they went to where the interview was about to take place. But like said before this wasn't Jiwoo day. Unfortunately they were stuck in traffic.

Jiwoo finally arrived at the location they had agreed to meet ten minutes late. She was afraid the person would already be gone . Looking through the room she spotted a woman sitting alone by the window. She had a couple of documents with her. Jiwoo took all her courage and went to her.

"Uhm are you Mrs Jo?"Hearing her name the woman turned her gaze too Jiwoo. She looked at first at the redhead as if she didn't understand what she just said but then seemed to remember. The brunette then proceeded to stand up shaking vigorously Jiwoo's hand." Ho yeah, I'm Jo Haseul. You must be Jiwoo, right?" The younger just nooded at that. She felt like she should apologize for her lateness.

"I'm sorry for being so late. I was stuck in traffic."

"Don't worry to be honest I just arrived and was afraid I missed you. So we could say we were both late today." Haseul gave her a bright smile which the girl responded with an even brighter one. She already could tell she liked Haseul and the feeling was mutual. The woman looked older than her and had her brown hair in a perfectly suited Bob haircut. She was a little bit shorter than her but gave out a mature aura. Haseul narrowed her eyes, looking attentively at Jiwoo. The younger started panicking, thinking there was something wrong. "Did we met before? You seemed familiar." The younger just looked at her confused . She couldn't recall ever meeting Haseul. The woman was so nice and charismatic that she would have remembered her, right? .

Haseul read the confusion in her eyes and decide to jump from subject. "Never mind. Maybe we should start the interview. Have you worked as a personal secretary in the past. "Jiwoo shook her head." Well basically your task is to assist someone. For example, you'll have to keep an eye on her schedule, arrange certain of her appointments, look for things for her like food or others . Generally, as quoted in the ad, you must be available day and night." Again the girl nodded. The task looked tiring but since it was paid well and the girl desperately needed money she was ready to go through it all. I mean it wasn't any days that you could find a post with a monthly salaries of 4 801 260,00 won without the need of a college degree."So first of all why did you apply for the post?"

"Money!".Jiwoo blurted it out, covering her mouth directly after. Another thing about the girl was that she was candid . Now more than ever she hated her spontaneity. Haseul looked at her taken a back, she didn't expect the girl to be so straightforward. Not that it was a bad thing she actually like her honesty. Jiwoo left out a nervous chuckle. "I mean, I see this as opportunity to learn more about this type of job and gain in experience." She silently hoped having saved the situation.

"Hmm I see. As you may know, your not the first one applying for it." Haseul waited to see if the girl was still listening to her. She bobbed. "What makes separates you from them?" Jiwoo tough for moment. There was no way she was going to make another blunder.

"I worked in multiple sectors before, so hard work isn't a problem for me. I can multi-task and never give up before reaching my objective. All in all I'm very positive and sociable. My friends often, always, say that I'm very talkative. I don't really know if it's a good thing though." Haseul looked at the younger with an amused look. Jiwoo was definitely the most interesting applicant she had met so far.

The older took Jiwoo profile out of her map and started to read through it."Kim Jiwoo, 24 years old. Ha hou're from Chungju? Why coming to Seoul?" The redhead didn't expected her to ask such a question. By definition the girl was an open book but sometime private life needed to remain private. So Jiwoo tried to answer as vague as possible. Haseul must had felt her sudden change in demeanor because she did not insist and changed she's going to. for she did not insist Subject. "I see that you don't have a car nor a driver license. " Jiwoo's father always told her that the day she would get her driver license the world would come to an end. He wasn't probably that far from the thruth but now the girl wished she had one. Normally she didn't mind taking the public transports. She saw it as a way to make new acquaintances. But if the lack of one was going to cost her an interesting job, she would blame herself quite a bit.

Haseul continued her exploration throughout Jiwoo's information. The next thing she wanted to discuss was her past experiences. What she did not foresee was that there would be so many. "Oh you were right you really went through a lot of different jobs. As I see you worked for a; coffeehouse, baking company, as cashier for a supermarket, babysitter, library, pet shop, aquarium. Why are they so many and did you get kicked out of them all? "

" Uhm he well about the baby-siting they were not that much demand. As for library I ended up falling in sleep multiple time so they kind of fired me but overal both didn't paid that good so."Maybe she shouldn't have said that, but Jiwoo was concentrated on recalling the numerous reasons she'd been fired from a concerning amount of jobs in less than 4 years. The thing was that not even every one of them was on the list.

" For the pet shop, ironically I'm allergic to animal fur. I almost drowned in the aquarium." Jiwoo blushed while saying it. This one was a little bit embarrassing. The redhead was a animal lover and was devastated that, because of her allergies, she couldn't worked in the pet shop anymore. Thus she was happy when she got the chance to work for the aquarium. Unfortunately while trying to fed an orca , she felt in the water. Moreover , she did not know how to swim . That day Jiwoo had scared shit out of her ex-colleagues.

"I may or may not almost put the baking company on fire and for the supermarket one, the manager was literally a creep." It wasn't responsible but Haseul couldn't take it anymore and burst out in laughter. A few customers sitting across them glared through their direction bit the older couldn't care less. Jiwoo wanted to sink into her chair. Her cheeks were red from the shame. This couldn't be more embarrassing. After some time Haseul laughter slowly started to fade and soon enough the elder had regained her composure.

"I'm really sorry I shouldn't have laugh don't take it bad." The younger told her it wasn't a problem. She was used to it. Her relatives spent their time teasing her so she got used to it.

"And what about the coffee shop?" This one was the most recent and kinda still hurt. It happened almost 2 weeks ago, an altercation with a haughty client. Jiwoo still clearly remembered the scene, as if it had just taken place. The young woman clenched her fists just at the memories. Because of that women she had lost her job. Jiwoo still though she did the right thing. If she had to go through it again , she wouldn't change anything in her approach." I..just a little argument between me and a customer." Haseul raised an eyebrow but didn't asked more. A knowing smile made his way through the woman's lips. This intrigued Jiwoo , who questioned the oldest. "Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking about a friend of mine. Let's continue with the interview."

About an hour later the two women left the cafe. They had surprisingly had a good time together. The interview quickly was shoved to the side. It looked like two longtime friends enjoying a coffee together. After saying goodbye, each left on their own. Jiwoo went to the nearest bus stop, she still had to go to another one.

The afternoon was already well underway when the young woman returned to the restaurant. She announced her presence as she entered the place, greeting the manager Madame Seo. Jiwoo plopped on one of the empty chairs at the counter while letting a deep sight escaped her lips. " Must have been a tired day?" The elder say taking a seat next to the redhead. " Why is it so complicated to find work. I'm exhausted. " Jiwoo complained. "Did I just hear you complain about something. " A guy, wearing an apron, came out of the smal kitchen. He was older than her and looked like a model. He joined them and sat besides the younger. In general the girl wasn't the type to complain about anything. Jiwoo was a remarkable person who always tried to see the glass half full. But today was a rough one and it was far from ending. An impressive man approached the trio. Without saying anything, he placed a well-stocked dish in front of her. Jiwoo thanked him before starting picking on the food. At this hour the restaurant was not open yet so Jiwoo had enough time to enjoy her dinner.

'hun-u jib' is a traditional Korean barbecue restaurant run by Seo Jang-hoon, a man in his fifties. Chef, what most people called him, was not a very talkative person. He expressed himself through his cooking and his facial expressions. Ex star player of the national basketball team in the 80s to 90s, he was over two meters tall. Following a serious injury, from which he had suffered a lot, Jang-hoon had decided to move into the area he loved so much, the kitchen. Taking over the small family restaurant.

Hun-ui jib had a family spirit. Mr and Mrs Seo couldn't have their own children, which is why considered the clients and the staff as theirs own. The team included among other's the Seos, sous-chef Seok Jin, Kim Yu Gyeom, Lee Gaehyeon, Kim Won-pil and Jiwoo herself. You could say that gathering young people at the antipode made the days at the restaurant very entertaining.

Let's start with Kim Yu Gyeom. He had applied to the restaurant, for the simple reason that he liked the Chef's grilled dishes (nickname, given by the rest, Mr , I don't give a damn) . Then come Seok Jin, the oldest in the team (mama bear) and apprentice to the chef (the only one allowed in the kitchen). He spends his time making dads jokes. Next Wonpil a.q.a the electric battery. Seconf'd oldest but act like he is the youngest. Tireless and sticky like a leech. Last but not least Gaehyeon the youngest in the group, nicknamed miss without filter and gossip queen. She knows everything about everyone.In short, although they often quarreled and were not blood related they formed in a weird way a loving family (If this five had to debut as a kpop group their groups name probably be 'The Dumbass')

It was around six in the afternoon and the restaurant slowly began to get crowded. Mainly by regulars, some students and passers-by. Yugyeom and Wonpil were busy putting on a little atmosphere. Because the restaurant had a peculiarity. A small podium was installed in a corner where the bravest customers could stand-up or present something else . The laughter resounded in the room while Wonpil told for the hundredth time his adventures as a child.

Jiwoo leaned on the counter, she looked at the place in its integrity. Her days weren't always enjoyable but thankfully Fortunately the night at 'Hun-u jib' made it up. She felt really grateful to have met the Seos. Not just because without them she might have ended up sleeping rough. But because they quickly became as a second family for her and God she missed her family. Today was a bit calmer than normal, so she hasn't much to do and in addition since most of the clients were regular they knew how to use the grills. She was starting to fell a little bored. So she shifted her gaze to Gahyeon who sat next to her. The girls was full on her phone and didn't even spare the redhead a glance.

Fortunately for her, her boredom didn't last long because a certain someone made her appearance. Jiwoo's heart literally made a leap in her chest when she saw the one who occupied a large part of her thoughts, coming her way. While wearing a charming smile the woman settled right in front of Jiwoo. "Hey Jiwoo." The woman only called her but the red-headed was already a blushing mess. She still managed to stutter a reply. "Hi Sooyoung."

Hearing the name, Gahyeon, who had not previously looked away from her screen, raised her head towards the newcomer. "Oh Sooyoung unnie, We haven't seen you in a while." She put her phone away, Sooyoung was definitely more interesting than scrolling through Instagram. The concerned swift her gaze which was before on Jiwoo. Her smile didn't leave her. "Hi Gahyeon, you're right, it's been indeed a long time. " Jiwoo glared at the younger one. The latter had just destroyed their moment, if there was one in the first place.

Sooyoung was a regular customer of the restaurant and Jiwoo's crush. Through the two were actually friends. They met around 3 years ago, when the redhead had just had just moved to Seoul. More than just a crush, Jiwoo worshiped Sooyoung as a true friend. And when she started casually working in the restaurant it had become a habit for the older one to come and visit him while enjoying Mr. Seo's excellent it had become a habit for the older one to come and visit him while enjoying Mr Seo excellent cooking.

She quickly got used to Jiwoo colleges and the atmosphere of the place. But it is true that she didn't visited them much in a long time. Sooyoung had been really busy and had no time for her. "would that be because of the takeover of the magazine?" Sooyoung nodded. Gahyeon, who as always knew everything about everything, had bet right. Just the opposite of Jiwoo. "Redemption?". The youngest looked at her incredulous. How Jiwoo couldn't know. "You want me to believe that you did not know that Atypical was bought by BBC."

Now it was Jiwoo's turn to look at her with disbelief. She eyed both Sooyoung and Gaehyeon to see if they were making fun of her. But both looked serious. "Wait, what, when? why didn't I heard about it." Sooyoung softly giggle at Jiwoo lost expression while Gaehyeon just rolled her eyes. "Girl it was all over the news they even organized a press conference."

"Well in contrary to you I have a busy life and no time to spent on Instagram." Jiwoo answered sticking her tongue out. The younger just chuckle. "You, busy ? Bruh you watch drama all day and have been jobless for two weeks. You just passed your days by laying down."

"That's not true and you know it. Plus I still have a job." Sooyoung watched slightly amused how the two girls were bickering.

Ha Sooyoung worked for the popular magazine Atypical being one of its editors. Around two months ago, the rights of the magazine had been given to, one of South Korea biggest TV stastion, BlockBerry Creative. Saying that the woman wasn't pleased with the change would've been a understatement . She wasn't really a fan of the company in contrary to Jiwoo who was a fan of their various show and presentators. The latter was especially fan of Jung Subin and Cho Kyuhyun

The bickering between Jiwoo and Gahyeon ended abruptly when the trio was joined by Yugyeom. The young man greeted Sooyoung taking a seat next to her. It seemed like he got bored of Wonpil jokes. Curious to see the two waitress arguing, he asked what they were talking about. The younger of the two seemed to remember something else because she ignored Yugyeom's question to focus her attention on Sooyoung.

"Say, if I heard it correctly Jung Jinsol is the new chief editor."

"WAIT the Jung Jinsol!" Mrs Seo had joined the band overhearing their conversation. She might be in her fifties but had kept the passion of her 20s. The elder was a big fan of the Jung family. She buyed and read every articles about them and mostly watched shows and drama out of BBC. She knew about She was aware of the acquisition but did not know that Jung Jinsol would be the one to be in charge of it.

"Who?" Jiwoo was completely clueless of who her they were talking about. But she figured it was a big deal when 3 pairs of eyes turned in her direction. Yugyeom was the one to speak first. "You don't know her? Jiwoo even I do. " The red-headed thought that whoever that Jinsol girl was she must be famous if even Yugyeom knew her.  
The thing is how hard she tried, she couldn't remember having ever heard of Jiwoo. Gahyeon, who really was reconsidering why she was still friends with someone as clueless as Jiwoo, was the one who pulled her out of her ignorance. "Jung Jinsol is the daughter of Jung Jaehyung. She used to work for internationally well known newspapers and magazines. And is since 2 weeks back in Korea to work with Atypical." This brought the subject back to the original question. Jiwoo still had no idea of who the woman was. She figured That she could search her later on.

Sooyoung, for his part, seemed not to be very delighted speeking of her new superior. She answered as vaguely as possible a "Good, I guess" and quickly changed Subject. She had come here for food and maybe also for a certain redhead. And so they started talking about various things while the raven girls was serve the specialty of the day. They had a great time all together.

Jiwoo stood outside waiting for the car wich was supposed to get her. The same evening of her interview with Haseul, the brunette called her to let her know that she got the job. Jiwoo no longer knew what to think. The oldest had given her no details. Only informing her that on Monday a vehicle would come looking for her to bring her to the place where she had to be. If at first she hadn't questioned the fact that Haseul didn't tell her who she was going to work for or the fact that the interview had taken place in a cafe. There she began to ask serious questions. What if her employer happened to be a murderer, or a slave's merchant and she just had fallen into a trap? The only thing she was sure of was that Haseul was not the one she was going to work for.

The young woman was so lost in thought that she did not notice that a car had stopped in front of her. The driver asked her identity and when she confirmed it, signaled her to enter the vehicle. The journey took place in complete silence. Jiwoo didn't even notice she was too busy with her thoughts for the silence to bother her. About twenty minutes later; the craft stopped in front of a huge building. Jiwoo was shocked when she saw the sign. In large letters was written 'BlockBerry Creative'. The driver had already left. Before that, he had given her a letter explaining that it was for security. Jiwoo found himself there, planted in front of the entrance to one of the largest company in Seoul.

The redhead still ends up entering. As the driver had warned her, she was able to get through security thanks to the letter. It was already a done thing but still she had to know where to go. One of the security guards was kind enough to direct her to the reception. Jiwoo still had to identify herself and showed the letter she was holding. She was really starting to wonder what she got herself into when out of nowhere someone called her.

"Jiwoo?!" the red-headed turned at the speed of light. She could recognize that melodious voice among a thousand. "Sooyoung unnie!" She had completely forgotten that the dark-haired worked now for BBC. This started to be weird. Was her employer an employee in BBC?Was this really happening? "What are you doing her?" The editor asked but before the younger could answer the receptionist called her. He had ended looking for her in their database. "You have to head to block B third floor." She didn't got the chance to ask were it was cause other people were behind her waiting for their turn. Fortunately Sooyoung was still there and ready to help her. Jiwoo told her where she needed to go.

If Jiwoo herself was not lost in the situation, she would have laughed. Sooyoung's face was almost comical. Her eyes doubled in size. "Are you sure this is where you should go?" Jiwoo nodded; not fully understanding the reaction of the oldest. "Jiwoo, this is the premises of Atypical." Oh this time if it was the turn of the redhead to wided her eyes. Was this some kind of joke. The two women decided that it was better to go there than to stay in the main hall. Jiwoo was amazed at the size of the company. It was really impressive from the inside as from the outside. Deep down she was pretty reassured, no matter who she was going to work for. If this gave her the opportunity to find herself in the company that had created some of her favorite presenter and drama, she wasn't going to complain.

Once the right block and floor reaches. Sooyoung introduced him to the scene. Atypical was understood only on one floor. Compared to the other departments, it was without a doubt the smallest. She did not tell more than twenty people. So far only a handful of them were present. Sooyoung took a tour of his office. Jiwoo was really happy to see the brunette's work environment. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. Clumsy as not possible she had wanted to take a step back not knowing that someone was passing by. The collision was inevitable. Jiwoo had dragged the person into his fall. "I'm really sorry, I didn't see you." When the redhead raised her head, she came face to face with an absolutely stunning woman who seemed strangely familiar to her. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her face, covering a small party of her last. And when the stranger raised her head, Jiwoo knew where she knew her from. Fuck.

Sooyoung had hurried to his bedside, helping her to get up. But Jiwoo couldn't get herself to staring Preventing yourself from looking at her. Was she so unlucky? The blond beige coat had a big stain of coffee and her phone, which she was probably holding before the collision, now had a crack on the screen. This seemed strangely familiar. The blond stood up and looked at the damage before turning her gaze to Jiwoo. At first the red-headed read annoyance in them but it quickly turned into anger. She, too, seemed to remember Jiwoo. "You?! What are you doing here." Instinctively Jiwoo set back behind Sooyoung. "I-...."

"Jinsol, you could've wait for le. " Jiwoo was interrupted when someone disked the space to act her presence. The redhead recognized arriving immediately. "Haseul?"

"Hi, Jiwoo. Glad to see that you made it." Jinsol looked at her friend completely lost. "What do you mean?"

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you. Jinsol, Jiwoo will be from now on your personal assistant."


	3. Working With The Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here is the update. I'm very sorry that it took me so much time 😣but I hope you'll enjoy it. Btw Jinsol spent 8 years abroad not 5. Feel free to leave comments.

"My what?! " Jinsol looked at her best friend incredulously. Was she hearing it right? 

Jiwoo, on the other end, was eying both women the realisation slowly hitting her. From now on she'd be the blond secretary. This was a nightmare. She still remembered how rude the woman had been in the Cafe leading to her losing her job. Who would've thought she'll work for her now. 

Now that she thought about it Haseul looked more than familiar, she recall her dragging the furious blond out of the shop. Jiwoo wondered if this was all Haseul's plan and if it was, what was the purpose of it. Jinsol seemed to think the same because the next moment she pulled the shorter by the the wrist and dragged her to her office. 

"Okay, so can you please explain to me what went through your head when you decided to hire her."

The moment they reached the room, Jinsol lock the door and stared intensely at her friend. When she had asked Haseul to help her searching for someone who could help her at work. She didn't thought of the annoying girls who sprayed, not once but twice, coffee on her. In addition to that this time her phone hadn't been sparred. 

She would have preferred if Haseul, herself could have take the spot but the shorter was already working hard for her family. She didn't wanted to add her some unnecessary workload. The Jo's and the Jung always knew each other. Haseul's father, Jo Minhyunk, worked together with Jinsol's at the beginning of BBC. The two founded the company together but only one got the credits for it. Despite that Mr Jo never said anything and continued working with his friend. His loyalty for Mr Jung was impressive. He was in charge of the management of BBC and a close friend of the family. 

Unfortunately Mr Jo and his passed away when Haseul reached the age of seven. The Jung took from this moment on Haseul under their wings. She was like a member of their family. At some point Jinsol even thought that her father would have preferred to had the brunette as his daughter instead of her. She was happy though to have her by her side. Without Haseul, Jinsol would probably last long. 

Now her friend was the one who organized most of the family schedules, managed some stuff in BBC and assisted her father his third secretary. It can therefore be said that the young woman had busy days. 

Speaking of her, Haseul looked at Jinsol obliviously as if the blond wasn't on the verge to commit a murder. Honestly she found herself really entertained by the situation. In her mind this was all for the best. The brunette liked Jiwoo at first glanced. The red-headed was full of life and energetic everything that Jinsol wasn't, at least not anymore. 

The blond always seemed depressed as if life was meaningless. Despite not seeing each other for a long time, she'd recall how exhausted and hollow she'd sound on the other end of the line. But this had started even before her departure. The accident had change her friend to the core. So yes, Haseul enjoyed seeing some reaction comming out of the blond again. This was in realty the reason why she decided to hire Jiwoo.

"What I thought she was nice and pretty much suited the job. Also you have to admit she's cute." it wasn't a lie. Haseul really thought that Jiwoo could pull it right despite the first impressions she gave out. After their interview the brunette checked her background to be sure the younger wasn't at any kind a threat for Jinsol. It was like she really saw Jiwoo as someone dangerous but this was needed for Jinsol safety. She soon realized that the redhead was actually more stronger that she thought. What she learned about Jiwoo change her view on her and she realized that the woman needed more than anything the money the post provided. So it wasn't completely to help Jinsol out of her obvious moraous life but also to help a young woman in need.

Jinsol didn't know what Haseul's motives but in her mind whatever they were she wasn't okay with them. "How could you say that you were with me when she basically burned me and mocked me at that coffee shop. And look she did it again today. As if it wasn't enough she also broke my phone screen." Jinsol swung vigorously her phone in front of Haseul's face. The elder just rolled her eyes.

" You're rich just buy a new one. And what concerns Jiwoo I took my precious time, went to a hundred of meeting only to find you a decent secretary so you should be grateful." Jinsol wanted to retort but the brunette did not give him time to do so. "Listen at least do a trial period and see how it goes." The blonde knew that at this point there was no point in protesting. When Haseul made a decision it was almost impossible to change his mind. She sighed deeply. 

"Oké but if she ever takes it badly I'll fire her on the spot." Knowing that she had won gained a big smile appeared on Haseul's lips. Deep down Jinsol couldn't resist her for to long.

*******************

Jiwoo just looked as Haseul was dragged away by the blond. When both of them disappeared in, what looked like a an office, shet finally released her breath. She didn't even notice she was holding it. What had just happened? When the girl was sure that they wouldn't burst out of it anytime soon, she went from behind Sooyoung.

She noticed that the older was looking at her, concern painted on her face. Despite the burning question she had the black headed didn't voice them. She waited for Jiwoo to naturally explain the situation to her. And that's what the younger did. "Uhm how to explain that... Do you remember the annoying customer at the Cafe a told you about 2 weeks ago?"

"You mean the one whose fault you lost your job." Jiwoo nooded. "Yeah that one, it turn out the person I just bump into was her, and if I heard it correctly it looks like I'll have to work for her." At Jiwoo's words, Sooyoung face felt completely. Instead of concern, she looked slightly annoyed almost angry. Jiwoo didn't understand the sudden change in mood." Are you okay Sooyoung-unnie?" the raven-haired became looked seriously at Jiwoo."Jiwoo do you know who she is?" The redhead shook her head not understanding what her friend and crush was hinting at. Normally she'll be by now a blushing mess with the fierce gaze of the older on her but something told her it wasn't the moment to.

"Jiwoo it was Jung Jinsol, my superior and occasionally the daughter of the owner of this building." This time it was Jiwoo's turn face to fell. Had she just made the daughter of a man recognized in the audiovisual world and occasionally patron of a popular magazine for which her crush worked upset. The girl wanted to drop from the face of the world. She was in big big trouble. Why would that kind of stuff always happen to her. 

Sooyoung saw the panic that slowly was getting the redhead. Her gaze softened. "He it's okay, no need to panic Jiwoo. Everything is going to be fine." At that very moment the office burst open, with a very annoyed Jinsol calling for her. Jiwoo looked at Sooyoung. The elder tried to give her a reassured look.

Despite not wanting to, Jiwoo headed in the direction of Jinsol. The blonde had already gone inside. Jiwoo therefore knocked on the door. When she entered the first thing she saw was a Jinsol behind her desk massaging her temples. Haseul stood at the corner of the room smiling warmly at her. Atleast Haseul was there, she thought. Jinsol sigh loudly, obviously to let her know she wasn't too happy with the situation, before handing her a folder. 

"In these documents you'll find the minimum of what you need to know about me as well as my schedule, the places I frequent the most, a summary of the magazine and what I expect from you. I want you to study it completely by tonight. You'll have to know its contents by heart. Be aware that for now you are in a trial period. I expect you to do a flawless job, understand? "

Jiwoo nooded her head. She could tell by now that she was going to hate working for the blond. She was almost certain that the woman was trying to scared her off. But the girl wasn't one to back off easily. She promised herself to not give up under any circumstances. " Your workplace would be the desk infront of my office. Good, now I'd like you to send my coat to the dry cleaners and bring me a new cup of coffee since the last one was spilled. You have ten minutes"

Jiwoo already regretted her words. Jinsol later gave her her coat and told her where she was to take her. The laundry was six blocks away. Taking the clothe, she hurried out of the room. Something was telling her that the blonde wouldn't be tender with her if she was late. She could barely heared Haseul scolding Jinsol. This was meager consolation for the redhead. 

She noticed the small desk on her way out and laid down the documents. The place began to fill up there were more people than when he arrived. The was very spacious and covered about fifteenopen offices only a couple of closed ones. Sooyoung, whose office was further away from Jinsol's, approached Jiwoo, noticing that the redhead was no longer remain captive from her boss. 

"How did it went in there?" Jiwoo could see that Sooyoung was worried about her and that was not indifferent. With all this hiring, the redhead had completely forgotten her crush for the black. Unfortunately, she did not have time to lament to her because she still had a mission to fulfill. Jiwoo bowed slightly, telling her that they would continue later, before leaving the open space. 

The first thing to do was bringing the coat to the laundry service. She basically ran to the place. What a scene must it be for the receptionist. It isn't every day that you meet a young girl breathless burst, with the force of a train, into the place. Jiwoo laid down the coat on the counter after taking a few seconds to catch his breath. She was given a small jetton which she should return later. 

Now that she was thinking about it the young woman had told her nothing about the crack on her phone. Perhaps she had not noticed thought the redhead. Whatever the reason she wasn't going to complain. She still had a coffee to look for. And her who thought she would never have to serve coffee again after getting fired. Jiwoo could not hold back a small sigh to escape her lips. 

The girl headed to a coffee shop nearby the laundry place. Fortunately for here, there wasn't that mush people in it. The line moved pretty quickly. When it was finally her turn, Jiwoo réalisés two crucial things. One, she didn't know how the blond like her cup and second Jinsol hadn't give her any money. Was she supposed to paid for it with her own? The worker looked at her expectedly, while the redhead was having a mental breakdown. At the end she decide to take was she thought suited the most the blond. Which was a tight black coffee without sugar. The younger herself didn't like coffee. The smell only was enough to make her grimace. Her friend would asked her why she worked there if she didn't like it in the first place. Honestly the only reason was money. 

After paying for the drink, Jiwoo hurried back to the magazine's premises. She was able to pass security with her temporary badge. She literally ran to Jinsol's office, not bothering to knock before entering. Jinsol was in the middle of a conversation when she abruptly placed the cup of coffee on the blonde's desk. 

"Here's......Your......coffee." Jiwoo was out of breath. She thought she would have to go to the sport without further delay if she didn't want to feel like she was dying after a minimum effort. Jisol looked at her with some animosity. In fact, the young woman didn't quite know why the blonde wasn't singinging. She suspected something, but could anyone hate someone for something accidental?

Jinsol checked her watch. "You're 5 minutes late." The blonde didn't even take the time to thank Jiwoo. Bringing the still steaming cup of coffee to his lip. No sooner had the liquid crossed it last, than the young woman spit it out immediately. Haseul couldn't contain a little laugh. Even Jiwoo found the situation earlier amusing. Jinsol did not seem to agree with her. "What the heck is this? " the beverage but seeing the blond struggling with it, made her day. "This is the coffee you asked me for. Extra tight black coffee. Since you didn't give me any directive I thought that, thid was the way tou wanted it. Do you want another one" 

Jinsol just stared at her. Jiwoo was pretty sure that if it wasn't for Haseul's presence, she probably would have been dead by now. However, the blond quickly recovered her composure."No, it's fine you can leave now." Jiwoo wanted to exit the room but something popped in her head. "Uhm, what about the price? I mean, I buy it with my own money so...." A mischievous smile settled on the blond's lips. Jiwoo didn't feel it. She leaned comfortably in her chair before looking at the redhead from top to bottom. "Well see this as a meager compensation for the damage caused earlier." 

Oh that Jiwoo wish he could have erased that smile from those lips. Unfortunately she could not physically attack her boss. Especially if she wanted to keep her brand new job. So the young woman swallowed her pride and walked out of the office. She could feel Jinsol's satisfied look on her. It was only once out of the place that she released the pressure on her fists. Jiwoo looked for Sooyoung but could not see him anywhere.   
On the Oh that Jiwoo wish he could have erased that smile from those lips. Unfortunately she could not physically attack her boss. Especially if she wanted to keep her brand new job. So the young woman swallowed her pride and walked out of the office. She could feel Jinsol's satisfied look on her. It was only once out of the place that she released the pressure on her fists. Jiwoo looked for Sooyoung but couldn't spot her anywhere. On the contrary, it was a young man in his thirties who approched her . He introduced himself as Minhyunk. Jiwoo took that man worked for the magazine. Kim Myung Jun was actually 28 years old and a veteran of the magazine. He also happened to know Sooyoung well and had seen the two young women arrive together. Minhyunk had also witnessed the small altercation between Jiwoo and Jinsol. 

"You know it was the first time that I saw the ice queen expressing some emotion." of what Jiwoo had retained Jinsol was someone rather reserved who during the two weeks she had taken control of Atypical had rarely spent time with the other workers. She decided to remember to detail herself. Who knows, this might be useful later on. Myung Jun had propose make her a quick round of the place. He showed her where all the All the printers and scanners were located. Where the little kitchen was. "On this side you will find two conference rooms where our meetings take place. And at the end of this corridor is the sales and management team. All editor and the rest are in the open space. You must already know where Sooyoung's office is. Mine's right there next to our beloved boss. "

Jiwoo and Myung Jun spoke for a while before they had to parted ways. They actually had both work to do. Jiwoo regain her desk were the folder, Jisol gave her still remained untouched. She thought that it'd probably be better if she started now. There were at least 138 pages filled with information about BBC, Atypical the local area, description of her work, Jinsol's schedule and some mild information about the blond. Only the essential was written on. Nothing about possible Hobbys, pets, favorite food. The redhead sighed, this promised to be a very long day.

*****************

Jiwoo was so emerge in the paper infront of her that she almost didn't notice that Jinsol had called her. "Yes?" she said. At that time Haseul was long gone and the place emptied little by little. Jinsol had her hair tied up in a loose ponytail, round glasses placed at the end of her nose. She looked more casual than this morning. "I'd like you to go and get my lunch. "Lunch? Jiwoo looked at looked at the clock, she had not noticed that it was already noon. And now that she thought about it her stomach was screaming starvation.

" Where am I supposed to go. "

" Just the cafeteria beneath. Just tell Just tell them to put it on my note. They already know what I usually take." And with that Jinsol went back to her office. Jiwoo sigh before turning his attention to the sheets scattered all over her desk. She was only on page 59. She looked at Sooyoung office but it was still empty. Minhyunk had told her the dark-haired had a meeting that day which would be pretty long. Speaking of Myung Jun The young man was about to leave. Probably to take a break. Jiwoo caught up with him soon enough and offered to accompany him. It was out of the question for her to walk around the BBC premises alone. The place was imce and quiet. She probably would have lost herself. She had almost done so earlier when she reported to Jinsol 

Jinsol had asked him to go to the cafeteria, the problem was that there were several. Luckily Myung Jun took him into the one where the blonde was going most of the time. They parlar a can more in the queue. So Jiwoo learned that a Minhyunk was dealing with the magazine's photos. She also learned that a good part of the people in block b had some crush for Jinsol. Now that she thought about it was true that Jinsol was rather beautiful. Actually, she could have easily made the cover of fashion magazines. She had a certain mysterious and irresistible charm. But the young woman shook vigorously her Head. Jinsol remained a sour and haughty persoon on top of that Sooyoung was much better than her. That's at least what she told herself.

They finally got to the end of the line and when Jiwoo could see the prices, she choked on the air. Prices were extremely high. Since when we used to sell a simple sandwich for $15 a piece. Unfortunately that day she had not brought her owner lunch. Seeing that she had some difficulties, Myung offered to pay. Offer that the young woman refused. She had just met him and anyway she wasn't really the style to let others paid for it. So she resigned herself to having only water for lunch and took jinsol's order. 

She went back up and this time knocked before entering Jinsol's office. The blond was concentrated on her work and only gave a muffled answered. Jiwoo out the food carefully on the little coffee table. She bowed and exited the room. Not one time had Jinsol looked in her direction nor thanked her. It was as the girl didn't exist. The redhead was returning to her office, where a pile of documents was still waiting for her. Suddenly she felt really tired but decided to ignore it and finish her study. She remained focused despite the grunts of her stomach. The lunch break was already over and she started her last 78 pages.

Jiwoo didn't remember when she felt asleep but was awakened by soft pats. When she finally awoke, her eyes crossed two brown sheaths belonging to her favorite person. Sooyoung had a soft smile as she looked at the redhead. Jiwoo looked at the rest of the place. It was almost empty only a few were left.The clock was 7 o'clock in the afternoon. "Sooyoung-unnie what are you doing still here. I thought you were on a meeting for the day." the girls spoke with a sleepy voice. This only softened the older one a little more. Sooyoung spoke with a quite voice not to disturb Jiwoo too much. "Yes, but I thought I could take you home. It would be better than taking the bus, don't you think?" Jiwoo ,still half asleep, nodded. 

Sooyoung helped her clean the little mess on her desk. Jiwoo was ready to go, when she remembered something. One person in particular was still there. Jiwoo could her noise coming out of Jinsol's office. It was already evening and she asked herself if the blond would let her go home. Anyway, she said she couldn't leave without at least asking permission. It seemed really childish to her to have to ask to go home, but it was better to be careful. 

"I'll not come home nor meet any of them!"

She forgot again to knock on the door before getting in. Jinsol was on the phone when she got in. The redhead had to hear some split of it. As soon as Jinsol noticed her presence she ended the call with a little 'I call you soon'. She was obviously annoyed at the venue of Jiwoo. And asked a rather harsh 'What'. It was clear that Jiwoo had interrupted something private. Whoever was on the other side of the line. They 'had managed to piss the blond. Jiwoo recall her courage and asked if she could go home. Which surprisingly the blonde agreed. 

Not wanting to give him a chance to change his mind Jiwoo left the room directly. She joined Sooyoung, who was waiting for her at the entrance with her stuff. Jiwoo really felt thankful to be able to work with her. Even if this meant she had to be a constant blushing mess.

They left the building together. Once you get to the older woman's car. Sooyoung opened the door for him like a real gentelwoman. Once both installed and their belt buckled. The discussion began. Sooyoung They left the building together. Once you get to the older woman's car. Sooyoung opened the door for him like a real gentelwoman. Once both installed and their belt buckled. The discussion began. Sooyoung was focused on the road but didn't miss a beat of Jiwoo ramble. Most of the time Jiwoo would be the one to talk while Sooyoung would simply listen, giving some comments here and there. It was their dynamic and both of them enjoyed it. But sometimes things would be differents. Jiwoo could be very serious when needed. She happened to be a good confidant . 

They're driving for a while when suddenly Jiwoo's belly began to rumble. She had not eaten since the morning. Jiwoo hoped it would go unnoticed. Unfortunately for her Sooyoung had heard it perfectly. . "Did you already had dinner? If not we can go somewhere." The redhead tried to resist as much as she could. "Oh it's nothing unnie, I don't want to bother you." 

But Sooyoung wasn't going to give up so easily. "Don't worry it doesn't bother me at all and honestly I haven't had dinner too." Thus, instead of going to Jiwoo's apart, the two women found themselves in front of a noodle shop. The redhead was the one who chose the place. She knew Sooyoung was going to insist on paying. She really didn't see herself enjoying her friend's kindness. "Are you sure you want to eat here?" 

"Yes." And so they installed themselves comfortably in the small place. Once their command was taken the conversation continued. Sooyoung told him how his day had unfolded. She had been lucky enough to be able to meet a rising ballerina.The girl had a bright future after opting for a major role in a famous play. Atypical wanted her to be the focus of the next issue. On the other hand it was not easy to get an appointment with her. But Sooyoung still managed to have had his manager to work. Still, she had to convince her to On the other hand it was not easy to get an appointment with her. But Sooyoung still managed to have one after having bribed her manager . The most difficult part was to persuade her to accept the offer. During their appointment the young ballerina had seemed to her skeptical. Sooyoung really hoped his response would be positive. 

Jiwoo listened carefully to every words words. She was mesmerized by how pretty Sooyoung looked in the dim light of the small shop. She still couldn't believe they were friends. What had she done to deserved someone as perfect as Sooyoung? Soon the redhead was caught up in her thought. Her trance was only broken by Sooyoung's waving hand. The redhead felt embarrassed to have been caught in her thoughts to the point of forgetting the person in front of her. The black headed seemed worried about the youngest. "Jiwoo are you okay? "

"Oh yeah, I'm fine I was just thinking about what you told me. I'm sure she will accept it." She tried to answer as nonchalantly as possible. But that didn't convince Sooyoung. "Are you sure. You look tired. Also you didn't told me about how your day went. " Jiwoo let out a sigh. Sooyoung really knew her too much. She didn't want to complain because she knew she had a job that many would have dreamed of. But those hours spent playing Jinsol's maid was not the most pleasant. Not once had the blonde thanked her . She felt that the blonde did not like her but was it so difficult to act at least civilized?

"Actually it was pretty tiring and I Jinsol kept sending me left and right. Hehe." She said that in a joking way but soon noticed that it was not fun at all the oldest. Sooyoung looked at her in a rather intimidating earnestness. His gaze was a mixture of worriedness and another feeling which the redhead could not decipher. "Jiwoo, did she ask you to do something strange.

"What! No, no nothing like that." Sooyoung doesn't seemed to believe her. She narrowed her eyes visibly trying to see if the youngest was lying. With a single gesture she grabbed Jiwoo's hand without letting go of her gaze. The redhead blushed at the contact. Sooyoung really will be the end of her. She couldn't take her eyes off their hands. So much so that she almost did not hear Sooyoung. 

"You are sure. Jiwoo knows that if there is anything you can always tell me. If she tries something I will be there." saying her she had locked her hold on the redhead's hand. Although Jiwoo felt flattered and on the verge of fainting infront of so much chivalry. She did not understand Sooyoung's reaction. Usually the raven haired was much more relaxed. Jiwoo could see that her friend was not carrying her new employer in her heart. But why?

"Unnie is there anything between Jinsol and you?"

"Ha no. It's just that I'm worried about you." Jiwoo could see that she wasn't completely honest but didn't wanted to insist. Fortunately it was at this very moment that their order arrived. Sooyoung let go of Jiwoo's hand to take care of their dishes. The redhead was already missing the precense of her hand on hers. But don't say anything. They changed the subject while attacking their meal. Fast enough Sooyoung was back to her usual self. 

Around an hour later, after the oldest had I sits on paying, they were back in Sooyoung's car. Sooyoung wanted to take Jiwoo home. Unfortunately this was not the destination they were going to. The girl had received a message from one of her colleagues from her night shift. Mini was Jiwoo's friend. The girl had lately obtained the opportunity to do an internship in a publishing house for the following 2 months. As the good friend that she was Jiwoo had agreed to take off her services in the minimarket where they worked. Normally she didn't work on Mondays and Thursdays , only on Wednesdays and Saturdays but now she also had to. Managing two jobs at the same time was not going to be easy and maybe she should leave the one at the supermarket. But considering that she was still in the middle of a trial period in the first one, it was better to keep some security. 

Sooyoung on the other hand had never hide her disapproval for the odd jobs of the youngest . She was afraid that Jiwoo was working too much. So it was with great resignation that she deposited Jiwoo at her workplace. "Are you sure it's going to go? Don't forget to send me a message when you get home." Jiwoo nooded . Sooyoung went back in her because only to lower his windows a few seconds later. "Oh Jiwoo from now on, since we are working at the same place. Let's" go home together. " And with that she left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jiwoo heard some muffled sounds in background wich waked her up. Raising her hand with the intention of shutting it up, the redhead then realized it was actually her ring tone. After some blind tasting she finally found the her phone. She then proceed to answer the call, not bothering to check the ID. Jiwoo responded with a lazy voice only to be met by the one of her one and only crush, Ha Sooyoung. The girl sat in one beat straight. What time was it? She barely remembered making it home a couple of hours before and collapsing on her bed. Her shift had ended around 3 am. Jiwoo checked her clock, only to realize she had slept through all her alarms and was now incredibly late.

Jiwoo ended the call and and prepared at the speed of light. She bumped her head against the bathroom door and slipped several times in the process. She had too run to catch her bus on time. The journey seemed to last forever. What a happy one she was when she finally reached her destination. Only a major problem prevailed. In her hurry she forgot her temporary badge.

Security wouldn't let her get in any further. Desperate, she tried to make the situation worse, but nothing helped. She was slowly beginning to want to give up when out of nowhere a young man came out. He had sunglasses and a cap. It almost looks like he was trying to escape someone. When they saw him, the security guards bowed. Jiwoo looked at the scene completely incredulous. It was the same person who just denied him access. 

Instinctively she clung to the young man as he walked inside. The man tried to get rid of himself, but Jiwoo's catch was far too strong. She thanked in her heart her many taekwondo classes. She whispered to him that she was playing the game. Once inside she finally let go of him. The boy took at least a 3 feets away before calling her crazy. This bare not great effect on the redhead. She thank him for his participation before bolting at the Atypical premises. While waiting for the elevator she though that he seemed familiar. But she shakes the thought away. The only thing she wanted on her mind now was how to escape being fired on your second day.

There was hardly anyone in the open space when she finally entered. Sooyoung's office was also empty. Even Minhyunk was not present. Thinking that it was better to start the situation at this Jinsol and not to enlarge its delay, she dmse headed to the office of the blonde. Only to find this last void. Where the hell was everyone? Someone seemed to notice her that she was lost and told him that Jinsol was in one of the conference rooms.

Without thinking the redhead blurted into the room. All the sudden she was met with several pairs of eyes. She saw the worried one of Sooyoung and the slightly amused one of Myung Jun. One of the other pairs was from a very annoyed Jinsol. The blonde glanced with a cold expression. Only then did Jiwoo noticed that they were in the middle of a meeting. She blushed with embarrassment and excused herself. This was probably one of the most embarrassing moment she had encounter. She really wanted to disappear on the spot. Jiwoo went to sit as discreetly as possible at her desk. The day had just started, how could it be already ruined.

After about twenty minutes she saw the rest of the staff leaving the room. She therefore deduced that the meeting had ended. However she didn't get the chance to speak with Sooyoung or the photographer because Jinsol basically dragged her to her office. The blond now looked more angry than annoyed. Aight. Jiwoo could already heard r'the preach that was coming. "You're late at you second day of work and moreover you choose to make a smashing entrance in the middle and moreover you choose to make a smashing entrance in the middle of a meeting. Is this job a joke to you?" 

At this very moment Jiwoo thought that the blond looked seemingly scary. But honestly she she didn't want to let it happen. She was going to show Jinsol that she wasn't afraid of her." Why do you hate me so much. I mean yeah I might have spilled some hot stuff two times on you and accidentally broke your phone but that doesn't make me a bad person."

Jinsol scoffed at her answer. If the blond, was slightly honest with herself, she would admit that she actually was impressed by Jiwoo boldness. The fact that the that the redhead did not mince her words, and dared to be frank with her. Most people were scared of her. They only saw in her as Jung Jae-Hyung's daughter and occasionally the girl who worked for some well known international newspapers. Sometimes the blond wished that these people who realized she was more than that. But was she really? She acted exactly the way her father wanted. So, even infront of Jiwoo's honesty she couldn't let herself letting her guard down. 

"Why? I would like to point out that since I met you, all that has happened to me is misery. You keep embarrassing me in public. On top of that you still called me an asshole in front of several people. Know that if it was up to me you wouldn't even work here. I do it only because Haseul seems, for some reason that still eludes me, to appreciate you. But believe me, you won't survive those two weeks. "

Jiwoo remain silent but deep down called her every names under the sun. She listened attentively to the reproaches the blonde made to her while thinking of how to resist the urge to hit her. gods that had lasted. More than ever, she wanted to hold those two weeks of testing. Just to see the look on the face that the blonde would do. Once she was sure that Jinsol had finished her tirade, she bowed and left the room. 

Once outside, she did some breathing exercises, just to release the pressure. Backed up against her desk was Myung jun. The photographer had a big smile on his face. He radiated positive energy . Jiwoo never thought he would find someone as cheerful as herself. "Oh, Myung Jun sunbaenim!"

"You know that we're hunh? Just call me MJ."

"Hoh, then MJ oppa? "

"Stop it! You're so cute. I'm starting to feel threatened. Being cute is my brand."

"No, being cute is my brand." 

"You know what? I like your spirit."

"Why do I see MJ and his female version bickering?" A beautiful woman with pink hair approached the duo. Jiwoo was directly captivated by her beauty. To her walking way and her posture, could easily guess that she was or had been modeling. More than her beauty, the woman, seemed very sure of herself. Jiwoo felt slightly intimidated. MJ, on the other hand, did not seem to be affected. Probably because he was used to it.

"Ah Vivi-nim let me introduce you to my long lost little sister."

"You know what I could easily believe that. You two look much alike. I hope that she isn't as annoying as you. Don't think I can handle two MJ." MJ pretended to be offended but the woman just ignored him. She took a closer look at Jiwoo. And seemed to remember something." Aren't you the one of the meeting? "

This time Jiwoo blushed from embarrassment. She thought that she must looks like a fool for her. Vivi seemed to notice her embarrassment as she released a little her look on the younger. "Don't be afraid, I don't bite. Besides I'm Wong Kahei but you can call me Vivi." Easier said than done. The redhead his courage with both hands and shook the hand that was extended to him. "Kim jiwoo, I'm Jinsol's secretary." 

"That explains why we haven't met before. Wait Kim jiwoo, as in the Jiwoo Sooyoung keeps talking about." 

what? 

"Did Sooyoung-unnie talked about about me?" 

"Shit, you weren't supposed to know that. Sooyoung's going to kill me. You know what forget about that." After saying Vivi went away, leaving a more than confused Jiwoo behind. The redhead's thoughts went at a hundred an hour. If the black head had really told them about her. Could this mean that Sooyoung..... Jiwoo shook this thought away. She didn't want to get false hopes. She probably told them we were friends. The redhead preferred rationalized. For her her feelings were not mutual.

"Isn't she cool? " Jiwoo was as usual deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear Isn't she cool? " Jiwoo was as usual deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear MJ." Huh? "

" I said 'don't you find her cool'. "

" Oh yeah, totally. "

" Vivi is the head of the marketing team. Did you know tha she's the one who founded the magazine. "

" WAIT seriously? Wah she's impressing. But why sell the rights to the BBC?"

"Honestly no one knows. She just announced one day that we were moving to here. Everyone was shocked. But the one who had the most trouble with the news was Sooyoung. "

"Sooyoung-unnie? Why?" 

"I don't know but she had even threatened to quit. Fortunately everything went well. Well I would like to continue to talk but I have work to do. See you at lunch. " 

"Yeah, later"

Before Jiwoo knew it, it was aIt was already noon. Sooyoung had offered to have lunch together. Offer that Jiwoo had accepted with pleasure. She was about to join the brunette when Jinsol stopped her. Of course she expected Jiwoo to look for her lunch. The redhead apologised to her friend promising to do so quickly and went off to look for her boss's meal. She ran into Haseul on the way. The brunette was on her way to Jinsol's office. She greeted each other politely and continued each there way. 

When it was time to have lunch. The young woman thought that the best thing to do was to make a truce with the blonde. In addition to her usual order, Jiwoo decided to order her a small dessert. She obviously put him on Jinsol's account.

She brought it all with a big smile to the blonde. Jinsol was taken by surprise when she saw a smiling Jiwoo entering her office. She expected the redhead to hate her even more after their morning fight. She looked at Haseul as if to see if her friend saw the same thing as her. That she wasn't hallucinating. Why was she so joyful. 

Jiwoo laid lunch on her desk. She apologized for the morning and showed her the piece of cake. Jinsol was in shock. She thought that she might have judged the redhead too fast. As proof that she accepted her apology, the blonde took a bite of the cake. At first there was no problem. Jinsol even seemed to enjoy the dessert. But very soon she started coughing. If at the beginning Jiwoo and Haseul had not been very worried. Things changed when they noticed that the young boss was having increasingly difficulty to breathe. Haseul looked at Jiwoo and asked her if there was any peanuts in the cake. Jiwoo did not understand at first why she asked the question but still answered positively. It was only when she saw the brunette searched in Jinsol's bag and pulled out an epinephrine auto-injector, that she realized that the blond was in fact allergic to peanuts. Shit!

After the injection, Jinsol seemed to be getting better. The first thing she did once stable was to glared menacingly at her. "DID YOU JUST TRIED TO KILL!?" 

"What no, I swear I didn't. I didn't even knew you were allergic to peanuts." Jiwoo tried to defend herself but this seemed to only angered the blond more. 

"IT'S WRITTEN IN THE FUCKING FORM I GAVE YOU YESTERDAY! DID YOU AT LEAST READ IT? "

"Yeah, I did. I mean not completely but I swear I wasn't trying to hurt you." Seing that the situation was slowly going out of hand, Haseul, who was holding Jinsol from jumping on Jiwoo, asked the redhead to leave them alone. Jiwoo wanted to protest but resigned herself to leave the office. She was sure the blonde was going to fire her. All that remained was to wait. 

A dozen minutes later Haseul left the office. She walked to Jiwoo, who was overwhelmed by stress. The first thing the brunette told her was to calm down. Haseul told her that despite all she would not be fired. Jiwoo let a sigh of relief. She knew that the only why Jinsol would let her stay was thanks to Haseul. She was grateful to her, but there was a question that turned her mind. Why did the brunette make so much effort for her? 

"It's not that I'm not thankful and all but why are you helping me out so much?" 

"You want me to be honest." The redhead nooded. "I actually like you and think that Jinsol needs someone as you in her life." Jiwoo clearly didn't understand what she meant by this. Haseul noticed her incomprehension and developed. "You know Jinsol is in realty a big softie. For example she always marked her stuff with her name since kindergarten. Cried a lot while watching Disney movies and used to built Gundames." Jiwoo chuckled. She imagined Jinsol crying in front of the lion king while building a Gundam. "It's just that she has closed in on herself over the past few years. but I think that you might be the one who will finally break that huge barrier she created around her. " Despite her explanation, Jiwoo still didn't understand why the brunette thought that way of her. They're relation wasn't the best. And the blond must hate her with a burning passion. But she decide not to ask more. The two kept talking for a moment before Haseul finally left the place. Jiwoo learned that the favorite drink of the blond was a latte macchiato. This information could be useful in the future. She texted Sooyoung that she wasn't coming. Anyway the lunch was soon over. And in her hurry she had again forget to take one with her the morning. 

The rest of the day Jinsol did not speak to her, not even to shout an order. The redhead understood why but strangely it felt weird not to have the blonde on her back. She had already gotten used to it. She still took the time to say goodbye. But the blonde didn't even gave her a look. She couldn't help but think of a way to make amends all the way home. Her silence worried Sooyoung, who repeatedly tried to find out who was wrong. But every time Jiwoo claimed that there was nothing.

The next morning Jiwoo arrived extremely early. She had not wanted to make the same mistake. However, she did not arrived with empty hands. She had gone on the way to a café and ordered the blonde's favorite drink. The day before she had gone out after Sooyoung dropped her off at her house. Jiwoo had searched in several toy store still opened a Gundam. And after two hours of intense research had finally found one. She hoped the blonde would forgive her. For although she didn't like her, it had never been her intention to put her life in danger.

There was no one yet. Jiwoo took the opportunity to place the coffee and gundam as well as a little words of escuse in Jinsol's office. Luckily she had a double of the keys as her assistant. Once it was done, she went to her own desk. The young woman felt extremely tired. In addition to searching all of Seoul for the toy, she had served the night studying the form she had been given the first day. She placed her head on the desk and before she knew it fell into a deep sleep.

Jiwoo was awakened by MJ's well-enjoyed voice. The photographer was standing at his desk near hers. Jiwoo still half asleep rubbed his eyes. She greeted MJ before noticing that the place was already filling well. She felt strangely warm. Only then did she notice the blanket on her shoulders. She questioned MJ, but he assured her that he had nothing to do with it. After observing the blanket more closely, she noticed that a name was inscribed on it. Haseul didn't lie to him. Jinsol really marked all her things. Without knowing why it warmed Jiwoo's heart. The blonde had forgiven her.

The redhead spent the rest of the day with a huge smile. Nothing could spoil her her day.


	4. The Night We Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years ago Sooyoung met an abnormally bright girl in a empty playground at 2 in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oké, I'm back. For info I'm using Korean ages for this fiction. If you don't know they have a different counting system than ours. Ex: à kid born on 27 December 2018 would be on his birth one year old. On January first 2019 the child is considered 2 years old. He stayed 2 year on his birthday and become 3 again on January first 2020.
> 
> In this story Jinsol and Sooyoung are both 28 in Korea but only 26 internationally (since their birthday hasn't came yet.) Jiwoo is 24 in Korea but 22 internationally

Sooyoung watched as the traffic light finally turned green. The raven haired sight while pressing the accelerator. She drove towards her workplace partly reluctantly. Don't take her wrong, she loved her job, she just didn't like getting to where it was located. Fortunately for her we were friday, after this she'd get a well deserve weekend. Sooyoung could already see snippets from BBC buildings in the distance, which only made her sigh grow. She couldn't wait for it to be Saturday.

After parking her car, the young woman walked to the reception, showed her badge and was able to continue on her way to the offices of Atypical. While waiting for the elevator she decided to check quickly her messages. There were two from her mother, who asked how things were going and when she'll finally visite home. 1 of his little sister, which Sooyoung thought was quite strange. Hyejoo hardly ever spoke to her, and when she did it was only to make fun of the older. There are still two unread messages. One of them came from an unknown number. This made her frown. By the time his elevator had already arrived. She stepped in, still looking at her phone. At the end she decide to just ignore it for now. 

There was another message that caught Sooyoung's attention. The latter came from her favorite person. Speaking of her favorite person, Sooyoung had just arrived at the office and saw her at first glance. A smile quickly made its way over the lips of the young editor as she walked towards her desk. "Hey !" 

Her opponent was at first taken by surprise by her sudden appaerance. She almost fell from her chair , but quicky regained her balance. Sooyoung couldn't help a little sneer escaping from her lips. This gave her a lament from de redhead . " Yah Sooyoung-unni , it's not funny. You scared me ." She had tried to say this in a serious way but the redness of her cheeks betrayed her. It was hard to take her seriously, the brunnette again chortle. Which only lead the shorter to cross her arms and pout. This action softened a bit more Sooyoung. For her , Jiwoo was the cutest person on eath. Sooyoung tied to get her attention but the redhead tried her best to ingnored her . "Come on , Jiwoomin, you know I'm just kidding. Don't be mad. " With that the black-headed made her best puppy dog eyes, knowing that it was her weakness. Jiwoo couldn't resist anymore and just let her naturally bright smile appeard. " Ha, I prefered when you smile." In her matter of seconds the redhead's cheeks were again red. This was common after a compliment from the older.

They continued chatting for a moment before Sooyoung remembered the message from earlier. "Oh , I almost forget. I received you message. You know that you're one day to early, right?" Again, the the redhead's cheeks took on a reddish colour. Sooyoung would be lying if she said that she didn't like being the one that made her blush so much. "Yes I know. It's just that..... "Jiwoo seemed to be looking for the right words." It's good, I too can't wait to be tomorrow. "Sooyoung added a little wink. Sadly the brunette had work waiting for her. The two young women separate, but not before concluding having lunched together.

In her way to her office, Sooyoung crossed Jinsol. The two briefly greeted each other but it has nothing friendly. Ever since the blond took the head of Atypical, a certain tension had been build between the two women. It wasn't a secret to anybody that they didn't liked each other. They were in a way rivals. No one knew the reason of it. It was a mystery even to them. Once her workspace was finally reached, the young woman went to work. She began by checking her emails, looking for a particular mail. That day seemed to be her lucky day because it was there. The dancer's agent had finally called her back. It seemed that she had managed to fix a second appointment . The day started pretty well.

Sooyoung was already well inked in her work, when she heard the sound of high heels slammed on the marble. She would recognize this noise between a thousand. There was only one person to wear heels so high and yet move with the grace of an angel. She looked up to come face to face with her longtime friend. "ViVi, what brings you?"

"Not much. I'm just here to annoyes you." At that the noirette rolled her eyes. Her and Vivi had been friends for almost 4 year. Sooyoung had been personally cast by the pink one for Atypical. Despie her lack of experience, Vivi had claimed seeing potential in her and had taken her under her wing. However the older loved teasing her with a passion." Also don't that we have a meeting scheduled for later." Sooyoung frowned. She did not remember having a meeting that day. She looked at ViVi in misunderstanding. "What do you mean ?"

"Oh, you haven't been told. Jinsol is requisitioning our lunch time. She wants us to discuss a new approach to the online marketing." Sooyoung let out a sigh of annoyance. Her lunch with Jiwoo had just fallen through . Vivi noticed her friend's irritation and was quick to tease her about it. "What, don't tell me it turn down your head-to-head plan with your ladylove." Sooyoung's cheeks quickly turned crimson. "Oh, shut up. " Which caused a laugher from the oldest.

They continue talking before it was time for both of them to go back to work. The rest of the morning went off without a hitch. The meeting time was fast approaching. Before she knew it, it was already time to get there. Sooyoung sighed before going to the meeting room. In the meantime, she had already warned Jiwoo. What would she have preferred to be with her than attended this meeting.

As expected Jinsol chaired the meeting, held out that the presentation slides were scrolling before the employees present. Sooyoung listened to the blonde with only a distracted ear. Her attention was directed elsewhere, she already knew the content of the documents before her anyway. This lack of responsiveness did not escape the notice of the new director. Jinsol did not fail to make her a remark on the subject. This shifted attention, from the PowerPoint, to Sooyoung. Maybe she should have felt embarrassed or at least apologized, but the noirette did nothing like that. On the contrary, she made Jinsol's gaze with the same intensity. If the blonde wanted to play, she had just found the right adversary.

"To tell the truth, I think there is a problem with your approach." The room gasped not expecting a reaction from Sooyoung. Jinsol simply raised an eyebrow but continued to look at her. Throwing him a challenge, looking. "Oh, really? May I know which one?" Had she said in a condescending tone.

"Well to start with. Although we have a fairly large number of online readers, a substantial part of them continue to buy physical versions. Focusing only on the online version means jeopardizing the loyalty of followers of the paper versions. " In the digital age when a good part of newspapers were forced to switch mainly to digital, Atypical was one of the rare magazines whose physical sales remained prominent. One reason was the quality of the magazine; The high quality photos and the care taken on each page made the purchase of a paper version more attractive to readers.

Jinsol, who had leaned in between, straightened up. She was not going to let it go so easily. "I am not saying that the paper version should be neglected, however the digital party is our biggest weakness. Making it more attractive would only increase our profitability. Not to mention the fact that the physical version is not purchasable for everyone. A digital format made it possible to lower the price and to save time for the readers and ourselves. "

Sooyoung scoffed . "Are you seriously putting profit above quality? Atypique is a magazine which until now has always had a very simple guideline; tell the story of people and our society and do it with class. Stepping back on the artistic aspect, in favor of making more profit, would be tantamount to destroying the very essence of the magazine "

The rest of the room looked at Jinsol waiting for his answer. Who would have thought that the meeting would have changed into an aggressive passive discussion between the editor and the director. Jinsol narrowed his eyes, she was visibly beginning to be annoyed. "You see, Mademoiselle Ha, I hold, as much as you, the aesthetics of the magazine. Now that does not mean that Atypique would not have the right to innovate." The two continued to stare at each other. The tension in the air was palpable."Okay, I think we all agree that you need a mix of the two. However, we are here to talk about something else. So I ask you to be content with the topic of the day. " Vivi was the one who broke the particularly awkward silence. Redirecting the subject on the management of the website.

The rest of the meeting went off without a hitch. From time to time the two women glanced sideways towards each other. When it was finally time to close the session, the brunette was one of the first to leave the room. She met Haseul at the exit. The two women did not know each other very well, in reality it was hardly if they had exchanged words other than polite greetings . Haseul did not work for the magazine but paid a visit to their premises. Most of the time it was to see Jinsol. But Sooyoung had surprised him many times with Kahei. This time did not seem to be an exception because as soon as the pink headed came out of the conference room, she was called by the shorter.

Sooyoung stood there for a while, thinking it wouldn't last long. She realized that she was wrong pretty quickly, when she saw that the two were practically flirting. Knowing Vivi it would last for ages. The lunch break was not yet finished, so she still had time to join Jiwoo. She would have preferred to wait for her friend but since the latter was very busy with a certain brunette, it was better for her to go first.

She quickly spotted Jiwoo in their usual spotThe redhead was not alone. She was surrounded by MJ, Yuqi, Nayeon and Haechan. They all worked for Atypical, although each in different faculties. It was impressive the speed at which Jiwoo had managed to gain acceptance. After a week she had already found her marks, and the other employees liked her. Sooyoung thought it must come from her natural charm. She was nonetheless happy to see that Jiwoo got along well with her friends.

The noirette settled down right next to Jiwoo, the redhead greeted him with one of her smile that was worth millions. It looked like they hadn't seen each other for years, yet it had only been a few hours. "Oh Sooyoung you're here! That's good, we wanted to organize a little party to celebrate the first week of Jiwoo." Exclaimed Nayeon, the manager of the magazine's social media accounts.

Playful Sooyoung pricked a fries from Haechan, who complained about the theft, before turning his attention back to Nayeon. "Sorry but it won't be possible." The table looked at her in misunderstanding, even Jiwoo "Why not" Sooyoung continued to calmly fry his fries before answering. "You see Jiwoo and I already have something planned for the weekend. Wait why are you so surprised." She had said it while looking at the expression of the redhead. " What? You never told me what we're going to do. I'm in total ingnorance.

the rest of the table looked in turn at the two young women. It was clear that they suspected something. In the end, Haechan, the youngest, said aloud the question everyone was asking. "You wouldn't be a couple by any chance." Sooyoung choked on his strained drink as Jiwoo's face turned into a ripe tomato. It was finally she who denied his words, after having calmed down. "No, we're just friends."

"Oh really? And the date then?" This time, MJ joined the conversation. Jiwoo, whose cheeks were still as red, said the words "In fact, tomorrow will be four years since our first meeting." The others looked at her, convinced of his answer. After all, what friends were celebrating the anniversary of their meeting. Isn't that something mostly done by couple? However, they decided to let go for this time and change the subject. It was good, because Yuqi had the perfect subject ready. "What do you think of Haseul and Vivi?"

It was already five o'clock, the hour that Jiwoo usually ended up working. Sooyoung was waiting for the redhead to finish getting ready. As usual, she was taking Jiwoo home. " Are you ready ?" the shortest nooded . "Okay, let's go." With that she took Jiwoo's hand in hers. As usual Jiwoo's cheeks. They were about to leave when a voice held them in place. They turned to find Jinsol. The blonde didn't seem to be in a good mood. She looked tired. Jinsol glanced hastily at their tied hands before turning her attention to Jiwoo. Unfortunately for the two women, it wasn't good news awaiting them.

"Are you mad ?" They were currently in Sooyoung's car , the brunette had her gaze fixed on the road. They were sitting in complete silence until Jiwoo decided it was too much. Sooyoung teared her gaze from the road, for the first time since they got into the vehicle, to lookat the younger. " No I'm not , it's just that I already planned everything. But whatever, we just can move it to Sunday." With that they had reached Jiwoo's apartment. "If you want I can take you to work tomorrow?" Sooyoung had asked her the question while she was parking. As she expected Jiwoo had declined her proposal. She was later out of the vehicle. " Oh by the way , eat good before going to work!" Jiwoo gave her a thums up as response and went inside.

About a quarter of an hour later the brunette finally regained her apartment. Being too tired, she headed straight for the shower and under the sheets. Unfortunately she still had to cancel the activities planned for the next day. Why did Jinsol wanted to work so much on a Saturday? And what has it to do with Jiwoo? The young woman fell asleep cursing the blonde. 

****************************************************************

One of the first things the blackhead did after waking up was to send a message to Jiwoo. She received one almost immediately. Now that her plans fell through, she found herself bored in her apartment. For lack of anything better, she decided to rush to work. Anyway, she still had documents to fill out. At first she wanted to go to the office but quickly changed her mind. Better took advantage of a quiet moment. In addition, she had to plan the next day. As long as she was there maybe it was better to call her mother.

Around noon she sended a message from Kahei. Proposing the pink headed to meet in a cafe. For lack of anything better, she accepted. About twenty minutes later Sooyoung was in front of the place. Vivi was already waiting for her . The two women greeted each other warmly. Vivi, whatsoever, did not fail to notice Sooyoung's sad expression . She teased her on the matter . "Don't look so glad to see me ." The brunette just rolled her eyes "Whatever."

"So tell me, why are you hiding you invited me? It's not that I don't love you but I have a life, me" Again the brunette rolled her eyes "You, a life? Let me laugh. Anyway, I just wanted to hang out with a friend. Am I not allowed?" This time it was Vivi's turn to roll her eyes. She knew Sooyoung far too well to believe her answer.Their driks had already arrived. Sooyoung brought her Ice Americano to her lips. "Let me guess, Jiwoo got in the way and canceled your trip." Sooyoung almost spit out the entire contents of her drink. "Wha-"

"Oh please , you've been talking about that damn day for weeks."Sooyoung wanted to replicate but the oldest didn't let her the chance too. Vivi just took her drink while casually looking at Sooyoung. " You should just tell her how you fell about her " This time the noirette really spitted out everything. 

It was no secret to Vivi that her best had a massive crush on the redhead. True to say that at this point you could almost consider it love. The pink headed had endured enought nights with a drunken Sooyoung who kept talking about a certain Jiwoo. During these moments the brunette complained about the fact that she loved the redhead so much before passing away on the carpet of the oldest apartment. Contrary to popular belief, Ha Sooyoung was a big coward. Vivi had asked her several times to let her meet the redhead. Each time Sooyoung had found a way out. So imagine Vivi's surprise when she finally met jiwoo. What a surprise it was to see her in the premises of Atypical as Jinsol's assistant.

"Just be honest you're too scared too confess."Vivi outbids, obviously not ready to let the subject fall. Sooyoung sigh she was obviously not going to be able to escape discussion. " I-...it's just that I don't know. I tried to make it clear in a subtile way but she doesn't seem to notice it." 

"Sooyoung, I may know Jiwoo for less than a week but can already tell you that she's oblivious as hell. You could wear a 'I Love Kim Jiwoo ' T-shirt and she wouldn't even noticed. You need to tell her directly." Sooyoung sighed, of course she knew that but still. For some reason the woman couldn't bring herself to confess. She had have several previous relationships in her life, with both male and female but Jiwoo was different. Maybe it had something to do with their first meeting. Ordinarily Sooyoung was not much of a sentimentalist, but her meeting with Jiwoo had in some ways changed her life. Their relationship was too precious to her to screw up. Even if they did end up dating, what if they'll broke up? The risk of losing Jiwoo was too big.

Kahei sensed her hesitation and her concern, and tried to reassured her. "Don't think so cynical. Y'all have been friend for 4 years even though you'll end up breaking up I doubt it'll erase your friendship. But you gotta know that Jiwoo is extremely cute and attractive. If you don't shoot your chance now, someone might steal your girl right before your eyes ."

"Yeah, I know but can we talk about something else now?"

"Like?"

"You and Ms Jo." Sooyoung watched closely Vivi's facial expression to see a reaction but nothing came. The woman remain neutral. "What is there to talk about?" Sooyoung pouted her friend really wasn't cooperative. "Come on I saw the way she looked at you and it seems like I'm not the only one. What were you guys discussing after the meeting?" Vivi continued to drink her cup of coffee calmly before answering her. "First if all, I find it rather comical that you're trying to give me dating advise also my conversations with Haseul doesn't concern you. But if you really want to know , yes, we're seeing each other."

"Wait, seriously?! It's only has been like what, 3 weeks that you guys know each other."

"One, It's not like we were dating. It's more of a casual, but nevertheless pleasing, thing. And two, unlike you I'm not a coward." One could only wish having Wong Kahei confidence.

Sooyoung plopped on her sofa. It was only 4 in the afternoon but she already felt tired. Vivi and her had parted ways about half an hour ago and she was more than anything bored. The brunette thought about taking a small nap, however it seemed like miss univer had other plans for her. Just as she was about to close her eyes, her phone started ringing. The woman let out a smal growle before picking the engin from the coffie table. It was a call from her mother. Sooyoung responded absently, thing that her didn't missed.

"Tell me if I bother you. "

"No mom, I'm happy to talk to I'm just tired." Sooyoung regretted the words as soon as they came out. Mrs. Ha was a strong woman who loved her children more than anything else. This lead to her overreacting on even minor things. Sooyoung remember that one day when her little sister felt from her bike. Hyejoo had only a small scratch, but their mother babyed her for a whole week. Buying anything the girl wanted because she thought that that way the girl wouldn't think to much about the pain. In reality Hyejoon was completely fine but still played along. Why would she refuses being treated as a princess for a whole week. This last years the woman became more and more worried as her daughters grew older.

 **"Are you having enough rest? Go Sooyoung you shouldn't work so much. And have you eaten yet? If you want I can ask Soobin to deliver you some or wait maybe it's better if I come myself."** Sooyoung was passing the temples. She loved her mother but was really not in the right form for her excess of worry.

**"Mom it's good, I'm okay. I just had a busy week nothing else. "**

**"I hope so I don't want you to overwork yourself. "**

**"I'm not, don't worry."**

**"Good. Now when are you going to pay us a visit. It has been a while now."**

**"Mom I came for Christmas, it hasn't even been 3 months."**

**"But I do miss my my little baby." Sooyoung rolled her eyes. Really?**

**"I'm 28 now. I'm not a baby anymore."**

**"And? I carried you nine months and endured for the twenty-seven years that followed . You'll stay as my little baby for the rest of your life. "**

**"Why aren't you that annoying with Hyejoo."**

**"I tried but she kicked me out of her room. I only wanted to watch a movie togheter but she preferred playing her games online."** Sooyoung nooded understandably. If there was one word to describe her sister, it'd be gamer. Ha Hyejoo was an avid gamer, and she was pretty good at that. The girl even won multiple completion for different games. But Sooyoung asked herself how her sister, now in university, still found the time to spend hours online. Maybe it was because she was majoring in programming. Either way she had never saw her studying or even spending five minutes without gaming.

**"So you're bothering me instead."**

**"Tssk, I'm your mother you should talk to me more respectfully. Why did I got such punks for kids."**

**"Don't know. Maybe because you're a punk yourself."**

**"Aish, Ha Sooyoung watche out before I take the first train to Seoul to wipe your ass."**

**"Okay, okay I'm sorry. please don't be upset, my mom who I love more than anything. "**

**"I prefer that. Gone is not all but I have to go. I'm counting on you to call me more often."**

**"Mmmmhmm"**

**"I didn't heard an answer.**

**"Yes, Mommy."**

**"better. Goodbye, and don't forget to take well be of you."**

**"Yeah, you too."**

Sooyoung ended the call. The noirette could say whatever she wanted but she truly was grateful for having such a supportive mother which she could be open and joke with. However things hadn't always been like that. She'll never forget the way her parents responded when she came out to her. Her father directly accepted her. He told her that no matter her sexuality, he'd always love her and she'd stay his precious daughter. As for her mother the news was harder to shallow. They even fought about it, but ultimately Ms Ha loved her daughter more than her own religious beliefs. Since that day their relationship had evolved and her mother became her number one supporter and was more concerned by her love life, or better said lack of it, than Sooyoung herself. Thinking about her father brought tears to Sooyoung's eyes. She hadn't thought about him for a long time. Despite how long it had been, it still hurted the same. Sooyoung quickly shake the thoughts away and decide that she really needed a nap now.

**************************************************************

"Can we do this one now?" Sooyoung was dragged, by a overly excited Jiwoo, to one of the roller coasters. The younger had a bright smike and so did Sooyoung. They were already for almost 4 hours in Everland, and had made about half of the attractions. Mainly because they didn't even take the time to rest for a second, going from one attraction to another. They made almost every roller-coaster that they could, Everland, Amazon express and more. Although it is true that after four hours of walking, the brunette began to get tired.

Early that Sunday, Sooyoung had gone to pick up Jiwoo early in the morning. It was their four years since they first met and the noirette had planned everything. Even if the real date had been ruined by Jinsol, she was not going to let this event be spoiled. The day promised to be perfect. That's why, after looking for Jiwoo, she took her to a nice café where they could have breakfast and then drove all the way through Everland afterward. Jiwoo seemed to enjoyed herself and that was the only think that matter.

After several complaints from Sooyoung's feet, the young woman finally decided to listen to them and offer Jiwoo a break. What could be better than a churros stand for this. They both oddered churros and drinks. The brunette wanted to pay but Jiwoo beat her at it.

"You've already paid for the entrance, this time it's my turn. "

"If you want to." The oldest tried to respond nonchalantly but her smile gave it away. Everything was going well. Not only were they having a good time, the weather was also relatively nice for a day in February. After eating they headed towards Lost Valley. Since both loved animals, they had a great time on the mini safari. Not to mention animators who made it all the more fun.

They exited the park in the afternoon, Both starving. Again, Sooyoung had thought of everything. She already had the perfect address. Kona Beans . Jiwoo favorite place, after Hun-ui jib of course. The place propose a good amount of delicious dishes and beverages . When they arrived Park Jeongs (commonly referred as Leeteuk), owner of the pub and an acquaintance of Sooyoung, greeted them personally. He and Sooyoung had known each other for years. The young woman had been one of her first customers at the opening of the pub. As a young student, she often came there to have a great time with friends or just to annoy Leeteuk while enjoying the drinks. The young owner had immediately taken her under his wing, considering her as his own little sister. It's trough her that Jiwoo discovered the place and had since then fell in love with it.

The two women settle in a quiet corner of the bars. Once their usual order was placed, they were able to enjoy their company. The discussion was going well and didn't felt bored for a second. Drinks were the first to arrive and ended fairly quickly. Surprisingly Jiwoo tolerated alcohol much better than Sooyoung. In fact, her level of tolerance would make sailors blush. For obvious reasons, Sooyoung, being the driver, consumed much less. Leeteuk did not hesitate to pass by their table to see how things were going and obviously to teas the brunette.

"So how is your date so far?" Sooyoung rolled her eyes. For the fifth time she wanted to correct him about the nature of their relationship but stopped. Was it so bad to call this a date? At the end of the day they did things that couples did. Holding each other hands, going around togheter and bickering over the next place to go. Was it so bad for her to wish being more than friends? So Sooyoung decide not to just go with it.

"Actually, it was going fairly well until you came." Despite the words she said Sooyoung displayed her characterising bunny like grin. She earned, gentle, slap from the man. "Remember that if you have a good time, your partly thanks to me. Or I must remove your discount on your consumption." The brunette took a fake offended look. Jiwoo who had been quiet during this exchange looked at them in turn. She was happy to see this more relaxed side of Sooyoung. In general she was liking how the day had been. The only resilience she had, was the fact that Sooyoung was covering most of, if not all, the expenses. Being take care off was nice. But the redhead hated the fact of being a burden and at that very moment she was kind of feeling that way.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I won't stop myself. Come on, make the most of your date. "

The two were now walking in the direction of in the direction of the playground close to the oldest apartment. They had previously parked Sooyoung's car a couple of blocks away, enjoying the nightly breeze as the walked in a slow pace . The playground holded a particular meaning for them. In fact this was place where they met for the first time.

' _Four years ago._

_It was a sleepless night like so many others. Sooyoung was walking down the empty streets of her neighborhood. Despite the cold weather, she was only wearing a simple T-shirt and a jogging. And yet she did not feel cold. No, her thoughts were far too many for her to worry about. Her final destination, the playground at the end of the street._

_Child Sooyoung did not like playgrounds. No matter how much her mother insisted, she refused to go. The little girl was particularly shy and anything but social. She ended up playing alone several times because she did not dare to approach other children. Also because of her she was saved from being bothered by others. So after a while her mother gave up trying, to the delight of the little girl. From that moment on Sooyoung spent most of her time at home outside of nursery school days._

_At that time she stayed with her father. Mr. Son was a lover of classical music and art in general. He transmitted his passion to his daughter. They sometimes found themselves listening to it for hours. He quickly took her to music concerts, theaters and performances. Obviously it was rather unusual to see a seven year old child attended performances which sometimes lasted for hours. The two had a strong bond and to be completely honest, her father had been her favorite person and role model. It was around that time that the girl's passion for classical dance was born. From there she lived only for her dream of, one day, becoming the greatest ballerina. Now that she thought about it Sooyoung often wondered if things would have been different if she had loved playgrounds._

_The brunette finally reached her destination. She went to her usual corner, the swings. What could be better than swinging in a deserted playground at 2 a.m. But it was precisely what she loved. Absolute calm and solitude. Only this time she was not alone. As she was swinging, Sooyoung heard suspicious noises coming from the little rocket-shaped hut, from the slide that was near the swings. During a short lapse of time the young woman was afraid. But her fear partly evaporated when she saw a girl come out. Sooyoung could tell, despite the dim light provided by the lampposts, that she was younger than she was._

_The girl settled into the swing next to her without saying a word. It was only then that Sooyoung got a better view of her face. And oh boy, what was she cute. Which made the situation even more bizarre. What the hell was such a cute youngster doing in a playground at two in the morning. But wasn't she hypocrit to think like that since she was in the same situation._

_Sooyoung wanted to say something to break the rather awkward silence, but couldn't find the words. Fortunately for her, the stranger seemed to be more comfortable. Because she stretched out her arm and introduced herself with a smile so bright it illuminated the night on its own. "Kim Jiwoo, nice to meet you." The black girl hesitated a moment had to accept his hand. "Son.....I mean Ha Sooyoung. Nice to meet you too." The girl giggled and, oh did Sooyoung though it was the most precious thing she ever heard._

_"Okay, Son.....I mean Ha Sooyoung, what brings you to a playground at 2 in the morning?" Sooyoung did not answer; on the contrary, she fell silent. Jiwoo felt that the young woman was uncomfortable and decided to start. "Okay, I'll start then, anyway, it's pretty normal since I'm the one asking." Sooyoung thought his rant was so cute._

_"You must also be wondering why I'm here. I'm from Chungju, is a city in north Chungcheong province. I went up to Seoul yesterday and to be honest, haven't found somewhere to go yet." it was only there that Sooyoung noticed the backpack and commando bag that the girl had with her. Sooyoung took pity on her, her must not have been easy for her. The brunette thought she should be a junior in high school or something. Jiwoo noticed the way Sooyoung looked at her, and remarked to him. "Yah, no need to look at me like that."_

_"Ha sorry, I was just thinking it must be hard to be in a city like Seoul, alone at 18." Jiwoo looked at her in time before exclaiming. "Eighteen ?! I'm 20, I'm an adult." Sooyoung looked at her in amazement. Honestly she didn't give him more than 18 and even her seemed too much. "Ah sorry, although 20 is not that much. You must be freshly graduate then? You're still a child tho. I'm four years older. " Talking about studies was weird for her , who hadn't returned to university in a while. Besides, she hadn't even bothered to look for a new one. Jiwoo pulled her tongue out. That just made the oldest laugh. That wouldn't last long._

_"I told you why I'm here, now it's your turn." Sooyoung stopped laughing but unlike before decide to answer. "I couldn't sleep, so I came here." Jiwoo nooded understanding before asking what the brunette was scared of. "And is there a particular reason why?" This time she felt in a deep silence. Sooyoung shifted her gaze to the sand under her feet. She couldn't dare look at Jiwoo. Why must she ask the very question the brunette refused to talk about. But wouldn't that be better, talking to someone. Jiwoo felt like she had made a mistake." You know, if you don't want to tal-"_

_"No it's okay." Sooyoung interupted her. Deep down she was still battling with different feeling. Was she really going to let her heart out to a complete stranger? The answer was yes. Yes because she desperately needed it and Jiwoo seemed to be someone she could trust. And so did she start talking. She told her about her hatred for playground as a child, the time she spent listening to classic music with her father, the numerous recitals they assisted, her growing love for classic dance. Talking about her dad especially made her heart acke, while the happy memories of the past flodded her mind. All this time Jiwoo listened carefully without interrupting her._

_"I even got accepted to Hanyang University. I even got casted as the main in this important play. Can you imagine Jiwoo. This would've change my life. I was finally realizing my dream. After all those years of training, all those injuries, night without sleep to practice would have finally paid off. I couldn't get more happier and then.....everything fell apart." The tears started to come and Sooyoung didn't tried anymore to hold them back, letting them roll freely over her cheeks. Jiwoo hurried to get up and took her in her arms._

_"I was so happy, Why did it happen to me, Jiwoo? Why? I lost everything. What am I going to do without my dad. He meant so much for me........What am I without dancing....., without my dream........That was my only........purpose in life.......What am I going to do now?.........Why is life so unfair........This is not fair.......I want it back..........Give it back!........I'll never be able to dance again........Why me, Jiwoo? Why." Jiwoo tightened her grip on the oldest as her she was crying. The redhead whispered comforting words to her, as the noirette held onto her as if her life depended on it._

_The night was silent only broken down by the tears of Sooyoung. The young woman was crying like she hadn't done for a long time. She cried all the tears from her body. So much so that there was not one left. Only weak sobs persisted. Her head was aching, her nose was running, her eyes were puffy. She probably looked horribly, but she didn't care. She felt good. It felt good. Even when her sobs stopped she didn't let go of Jiwoo. She would held onto her so hard that Jiwoo was in pain, but the redhead said nothing._

_Calm had finally returned. Both remained in their embrace. Finally it was Jiwoo who broke it. She let go slightly from Sooyoung, much to her displeasure, and took the student's face in her hands. She looked directly into Sooyoung's eyes, with an intense gaze, before speaking. "I don't know what happened. I'm not going to tell you that everything would be fine because that'd be a lie. I'm not going to pretend to know how you feel either. We don't know each other, I'm a complete stranger but I believe that you are a strong person. The pain will probably never go away but you have to learn to live with it. Find a new passion a new goal. Obviously it will not be the same as dance but who knows, maybe you’ll enjoy it. You told me about your mother and sister earlier. Listening to your story, they must love you very much. Sooyoung you’re not alone. You can talk to them. It’s going to be difficult, It will hurt but you will get there, I believe in you, okay?! "_

_" Why are you crying? " Sooyoung extended her arm to wipe out the tears that had gathered around Jiwoo's eyes. She was touched that the redhead was crying for her. Jiwoo protested the obvious." I'm not crying. Just have some dust in my eyes." Sooyoung rolled her eyes." If you say so." She brought the shorter back into her embrace. They stayed like that for a long moment before Sooyoung start shaking. She was only now starting to feel the cold weather of February. Why didn't she took her jacket with her? Jiwoo noticed that and out of nowhere took her own jacket out and put it on the black headed._

_"What are you doing?" Sooyoung questioned. Jiwoo just shrugged as if it was the obvioust thing in the world. "You looked like you were freezing." The noireyye looked at her in disbelief "But it's yours."_

_"I'm pretty resistant to the cold. You can have it. " Sooyoung wanted to complain there was no way she was going to take her jacket. "Bu-" She was interrupted by a finger place on her lips. "Shuuut. I don't take complaints." Sooyoung was tempted to lick or at least bite her finger but held back. That didn't stop herfrom arching an eyebrow while speaking in a suave voice."You know that am older, right? " Where the sudden need to flirt came from, no idea. But it gave out the effect wanted. Jiwoo blushed deeply, so much that it was visible even with the poor lightning. She tried to act as if her words had no effect on her, but failed. Her shaky voice betrayed her. "And?"_

_To say that Sooyoung was doing his best not to laugh would be an understatement. Jiwoo pouted. Then something occurred to her. It was already 4:00 a.m. and she was getting tired. Time had passed so quickly. She took Sooyoung's head again in her hands only this time, she kissed her forehead. "Good night Sooyoungie." With that she got up and took her things. Sooyoung hadn't seen it coming and blushed and looked down. An habit she had when she was embarrassed. Only then did the words of the redhead really graps her. She wanted to propose her to stay at her place, unfortunately she waited too long. When Sooyoung looked up again Jiwoo had already vanished._

_That night, the first in a row, slept Sooyoung peacefully. Dreaming of a certain redhead._

_After that fateful encounter Sooyoung had started a blog. It was a way to get her thoughts written down instead of holding them for herself. It was trough this blog that Vivi spotted her. She commented on one of her post and asked her to join Atypical. At that time the magazine was pretty much new and unknown. Every time the noirette would ask why Vivi thought she was perfect for the job. The pink just answered that she liked her writing style._

_During the monts that followed she never met Jiwoo again. Multiple time she came to the playground but the redhead never showed up. Sooyoung blamed herself for having offered her earlier a place to sleep at home. And especially not to have taken her number. She was slowly losing hope of seeing the girl again. Having for only reminder of her, her jacket and the memory of soft lips kissing her forehead. Fortunately around tree months later; by a stroke of fate, she entered a traditional Korean BBQ restaurant. She was just trying to discover a new place and satiated her stomach; who would have thought she would find the one who had haunted her thoughts for months. '_

Sooyoung looked at the redhead, who was sitting on the other swing. This felt strangely familiar. They had been talking for a moment, well Jiwoo had been ranting for the two of them. Sooyoung loved listening to her. It was her favorite thing, coming from her favorite person. She thought again about Vivi's words. Would she dare shooting her shot now. It was the place where they first met. And probably where she fell in love.Because yes, she's been in love with Jiwoo since they first met. There's no denying. But would she dare risking what they already had for more? She would confess tonight.

"What woud you have done, if I had offered you, back then, to sleep at my place." Jiwoo took the time to think before answering the obvious for both of them. "I'd have refused. Who knows, you could've been a creep." Sooyoung burst out of laughter. "Who gives her jacket to someone they think is a creep."

"Stop it! You looked like you were dying." The pout made naturally its way on the shoeter lips. God did she wanted to kiss her. Sooyoung got up and went to Jiwoo. There, just as Jiwoo did four years ago, she took her face in her hands. The blush that colored the shorter cheeks was a deep tint of red. The brunette glanced at first at her lips before setting her gaze to the one of Jiwoo. There was an unbearable tension. Jiwoo ended up closing her eyes, waiting for what Sooyoung would do. Just before she was going to kiss her Sooyoung backed away. Vivi's was right she was a coward. Instead she placed a kiss on her forehead, mimicking by that Jiwoo's action on their first meeting. Jiwoo opened her eyes as Sooyoung was already leating go of her.

"Come on, it's already late. I'll bring you home." Her features didn't tell but inside, Sooyoung was frustrated with herself. Why couldn't she just confess. Why was it so hard. In a matter of time they were already in the oldest car. Unfortunately the day came to an end. The way home was in silence. Pleasant silence.

Sooyoung opened the door for her apartment. The first thing she did was to fill a glass of water and take a bath. She used the moment to thing about that day . Her missed chance to confess. Soon memories of the past flooded her mind. Unlike before she didn't try to push them back, but gladly accepted them. But her moment was interrupted by her phone, that, kept ringing. It was again from the unknown number. Whoever that person was, they had try to contact her for the past few days. It become more and more difficult to just ignore it. She already knew it san't work related since this was her private number. Who could it than be and what did they wanted. After some time the rigging came to an end only to make place for the ringing of her doorbell.

Sooyoung looked at her clock, 8 pm. She dressed up hastily and went to open the door. She almost fell in shock as she saw who was standing right in front of her.

"Dad!?!"


	5. Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinsol ends up having no other choice but to live under the same roof as Jiwoo

_' "Again, congrats on your win."_

_The young man, whose attention was entirely focused on the road, congratulated the schoolgirl for the umpteenth time. He left the road for a moment to look at her and ruffled her hair. "You're happy ?" he asked afterwards. The high schooler nodded. "Thank you for coming. I know how busy you are." The man let his signature 'brighter than the sun' smile appear. "Aight, I couldn't miss the most important day for my lil sis. You would've killed me otherwise." they both busted out laughing; knowing very well that the younger wouldn't have spoken to him for at least two days, if he hadn't showed up. Two days was the longest the two ever got mad at each other. They're inseparable. Once they both had stopped with laughing, the young man spoke again. "Promise me that you won't forget about me when you'll become a famous producer." A smile crept trough the younger lips._

_"It'll be hard to forget you if I'll have to see you constantly on the TV, but I promise that I'll do my best." Again, they busted in laughter. When it died down, a pleasant silence settled. They were both enjoying the moment as they drove too their residence. They'd do small chats here and there but nothing too serious. Suddenly the youngest yawned. Her brother caught it. "Did you stay the whole night up? " The girl hummed. "I was too nervous, I couldn't sleep." He chuckled, ruffling again through her raven hair."Let me guess you practiced all night. You're such a perfectionist at time." She stickied her tongue out to him._

_"I need to do everything perfectly if I want to reach my dream. You'll see, one day I'll have my own entertainment and will be the greatest producer ever."_

_"And I'll be the first to congratulate you. I look forward to day I'll see a 'prod by Jung Jinsol' on an album. This win is only the first of on a long list. We'll have many more congratulation. So let's work both hard on our dream." The slime on the girl became bigger, if this was even possible, as she agreed on his words. They'll both reached their dream._

_Another small yawn escaped her lips." Couldn't we go somewhere else I don't want to go home. " That was truth, she didn't want to go back home. Primarily because they'd be an inescapable confrontation and secondly, because she wanted to spent more time with her brother. The man seemed to understand that because he responded with" Unfortunately, father's waiting for me but don't worry I picked the longest way. Now sleep, you barely can keep your eyes open. "_

_Jinsol did as was told her. Before driving off she could see her brother yawning. As she fell in a deep sleep, she thought that he looked really tired. '_

The blonde woke up abruptly, teary-eyed. She often made the same dream; same car, same day. It was just a memory who often played as a broken record at night. Maybe it was to remind her how much her life was a failure. The memory should have been sweet but instead she held a bitter feeling from it. She hated the fact that it was so eaely , barely 7 am a Sunday. After spending time deciding whether or not she was going to leave her bed, she finally opted to quit the warmth of her bedsheets and go grab something in the kitchen. 

Jinsol's appartment was pretty big and modern , her room alone was bigger than most houses living room , the apartment was decorated in a simple and refined way. The walls were either white or beige. There was very little to no personal elements at all. Not having a lot of business, upon her return to Korea, her accommodation had gone fairly quickly. Not a single moving box was lying around. More than anything , the place felt empty. Is it neccecary to mentioned that the place was a gift from her father ? She initialy planned on searching for one herself but her father surprised her by one day giving her the key to the place and claiming he aldready had put it under her name.

The blond entered the kitchen. That morning, she was going to settle for a simple bowl of cereal. She didn't have the energy to do something more sophisticated. Jinsol crawled to the large sofa in her living room and lay down on the leather furniture. We were on a Sunday, one of the few days when the blonde gave herself a break. She turned on the TV and zapped for a while before opting to watch one of the documentaries she had previously recorded. Jinsol loved documentaries, especially those about marine wildlife. As a child, the job that came second on her list was to be a marine biologist. Her grades were satisfying enough for her to become one, but her dream job had been her top priority. Once arrived in high school her enthusiasm for marine biology had fade away. That didn't mean she didn't loved the subject anymore.

Her love for marine animals had prompted her to buy a Blue beta as a pet soon after returning to Korea. When you think about it this sort was kind of solitary, just like its owner. She hadn't named him yet and to tell the truth didn't really intend to. Jinsol didn't really see the need to do it aniway. 

While some would wait for the weekend to come, Jinsol waited for it to end. She hadn't really anything on plans and while Haseul had advised her to take, at least, one day of rest and litteraly forbidden to work on that day. She just sat there bored as hell. She quickly lost any interest in the documentary that was still playing in the background. Instead she choose to go on Twitter, seeing if there was anything more interesting. She ended on the magazine page. Inspecting if everything was alright. After some more minutes of wandering on social media, she turned off her phone. 

She looked around her appartement. Despite those weeks spent in it she was still not use to it. Her previous place was much more smaller and to be honest she liked it hundred times more than this one. She had tried to refuse it but gave in as always to her father will. What was she missing Europe. 

At that moment something crossed her mind. She went to her room ruffling trough her shelf, looking everywhere. Finally she put her hand on the object desired. There it was an unopened Gundam box, Jiwoo gave her earlier that week. Jinsol loved building them ever since she was a toddler. She didn't really knew how the redhead knew about her passion for Gundams, she sure had her suspicions. Without her even noticing a smile crept slowly on her lips, the gesture had for sure touched her. That didn't meant that all animosity against the secretary had disappeared. She installed herself in the living room on the carpeted floor and started unpacking every piece and building her Gundam. 

The piercing sound of her phone woke the blond up. She hadn't even realized that she felt asleep. It was sleepy that she responded to who ever was on the other side of the line. Surprisingly it was Mr. Yong, the landlord. Once she recognized his voice, all sleep in her body evaporated. Jinsol didn't really knew the man well. She only saw him once, when she moved in to give him all her information. The man was in his late sixty and looked scary as hell. Well not as intimidating as her father but she knew that it wasn't someone to play with. Now the big question on her mind was why the man bothered to call her. One year loan was already paid in advance so it wasn't for money. But whe the man started explaining the reason for his call, she had wished it was for money. I stead Mr. Yong informed her that in several appartements from the building, residents had complained about plumbing problem and after expertise it came out that there was a serious Piping problem. The building was very recent and it turned out that the peoples who worked on it made a mistake. To prevent the problem to aggravated every resident must quit the building, the time of the repair process.

The blond stood a minute still, she took a glace around her and one thing crossed her mind, where was she going to stay? The landlord hadn't said anything about relocating or proposing a housing solution. Since the neighborhood was pretty expensive, same for the appartement, he expected most of them to have either a second residence or enough money to stay somewhere else. In a way it was both the case for Jinsol. She knew that she could just go to her father house of one of the family residence but she'd have preferred being homeless than living there. Her place was the only moment where her every move weren't dictated by what he wanted. On the other hand she had largely enough money to rent a temporary place or stay in a hotel but even that wasn't on her liking. Jinsol may have been part of a relatively rich family she still lived like a middle wage college student. She still spared the major parts of her money by habit. The reparation could take weeks or month depending on how bad it was and the accessibility of everyone. 

In the meantime, she had already started packing, taking only the bare necessities. What to hold for a few weeks. She ,who thought that she'd get at least a week to pack things , had the unpleasant surprise to learn that the apartment was to be emptied by the end of the day. Apparently the landlord had tried to reach to her sooner but was only met with failures. He had tried to call her professional number but was met with someone else to which he transferred the message. Jinsol understood that, that person must have nmbeen Jiwoo. Now she had a reason more to be pussed with the redhead. Jinsol thought of the only place she could spend the night without paying an exorbitant amount or be in the presence of her family. She get a few things first and loaded them in her car. She thought wheter or not she should take her fish with her but decided to take it the next day. Yes she had to emptied the place but there was no way she was oing to go around with it. She'd definetely find to get it back the next day.That was what she thought at least. Once installed in her car , she drove to the place she knew in Seoul that could provide her a nice stay.

An half hours and third floor later , Jinsol knocked on the door. she really hoped that the brunette was awake, it was already 11 am so she had a chance. She hadn't to wait long to see Haseul appeared ,convered with a bathrob , her hair was a mess. The words that came out of the sleepy woman took Jinsol off guard. " Did you forget something ?" It was clear for Jinsol that her friend expected someone else. " I don't think so ..." was the answer she gave her. The next scene was just hilarious. Haseul's eyes wided in a comical way, she had recognized her friend's voice." J-Jinsol wha... Oh hey? " Jinsol did her best to hold her laughter, seeing Haseul this lost was something she rarely witnessed. 

After an awkward two minutes, Haseul finally let her friend in, they settled in her living room. Haseul's place wasn't that much different from Jinsol's but still felt more comfortable than hers. The place was clean, elegant but still had that warm aura that Jinsol's lacked. Haseul had in those years apart adopted a dog, Latte. The latter was snooping around them before deciding to rest in his owner lap. Comfortably sitting with a cup of coffee in her hand, Jinsol ask the burning question she was holding for a while. "So..." Haseul shift her attention from the cute dog on her lap to her best friend, she knew where Jinsol wanted to know but decided to play oblivious "So...?". 

"Where you waiting for someone else? " Said the blond taking a sip from her cup of coffee. She hated the strong taste but it was what kept her alive. Haseul didn't responded directly, eyeing everywhere but Jinsol. The brunette seemed to be conflicted about whether or not she should answer and was now petting Latte nervously. Oviously she couldn't hold it a secret for longer and told Jinsol the truth. 

"I-.....yes. I'm seeing someone" Jinsol found the way she acted a bit suspicious. Haseul was a grown woman, why did she seemed so reluctant to the fact that she knew? When it came to relationship, the brunette wasn't shy and would detailed her dates to Jinsol even when they were apart. A lot of their conversations where about the ups and downs of Haseul's love life. So why now was she so secretive about it. "Can I know who?" She would lie if she said that she hadn' t someone in mind. 

Again the brunette took a deep breath before answering. " Kahei"

"Ooooh so you and Ms Wong are a thing, I see. "

"Where not really....a thing....its more eeum casual." That was something surprising. For so long Jinsol knew her, Haseul was never the type to engage in something casual. She was very much an old schooler. Not that Jinsol was any type wilder, infact she didn't even remember the last time she had been in a relationship. Her remark made the blond raised a eyebrow. "Casual? I didn't know you were into casualties."

Haseul sighed. She remembered her first night with Vivi where, the at the time redhead, told her she wasn't looking for anything serious, by that time the brunette had a serious crush on her so she agreed to be in a 'no strings attached type of relationship. It had now been months that the two where seeing in each other. Their first meeting going way back before BBC 'acquired' Atypical. They met for the first time around 9 month ago where BBC was trying to convince Vivi in merging the magazine with the company. Months of Haseul representing BBC and trying to convince the young ceo, had slowly evolved to her having a crush on the red-headed. She somehow hoped that the situation between would evolve into a real relationship.

Thinking about her difficult situation with Vivi wasn't really what she wanted right. On top of it she Jinsol hadn't told her the reason of her visit. Don't take her wrong she loved Jinsol but the blond wasn't the type to bring unannounced visit or to visit someone at all. "Maybe I'm now into it now. Also can I know what brings you here?"

This time it was Jinsol's turn to be a bit embarrassed, well it wasn't much, only a couples of months right? Fortunately she wasn't going to wander around, better going straight to the point "Can I ask you a favor?" Haseul tilted her head to side and gave her, her best supportive look. Jinsol rarely asked for favors so this one must be important. "You see there's some plumbing problems in the building where I reside and every resident had to leave for the reparation time. Could I stay here? It's only for a bit."

The first reaction that came to the brunette mind was 'of course you can' but then some practical information hit her. She only had one bedroom and well this ongoing thing with Vivi. What a tricky situation. Honestly she wanted to say yes but... There was a but. Still Jinsol was her best friend but something told her that it'd be better not. "Jinsol I really wished I could but eeumm I don't if it's possible. Why don't you go back home? Or in one of your father properties. He has an appartement Close to BBC I'm sure he'll accept you to take it."

Jinsol scoffed, her in one of her fathers properties? Better dying. The smaller one understood how bad of an idea it was and switched to other possibilities " Okay okay knowing you, you won't go to any hotel and that's indeed a waste of money. Is there someone else that could provide you a place to sleep?"

"Seuli, I've been here for like what 4 weeks or so and unlike you it's not easy for me to make new acquaintances. I'm kinda in a critical situation right now. I would have had more times to search if it wasn't for that cursed Jiwoo girl, you decided to give me as secretary. " Haseul thought deeply. If anything Jinsol was right but they still needed a solution. Haseul couldn't let herself let her best friend sleep outside. In case nothing better was found she'll let Jinsol sleep in her place. While she was deep drowned in her thoughts, the younger one made use of that to play with Latte. The dog was no longer on Haseul's laps but came on Jinsol's one. 

Haseul finally had her euraka moment. An seemingly evil plan came into her mind. Well could you really consider it 'evil' seeing that in was, in way, for Jinsol well-being? One thing was sure Jinsol wouldn't be pleased with the idea and there was still something that could work against the plan. "Maybe there is infact someone that could take you in." Jinsol raised her brow at that. "And who could it be?" something in her told Jinsol that she wasn't going to like what would come next.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Jinsol looked for the umpteenth time to the GPS and the small paper in her hand. 'This has to be a joke ' was what went trough her head as she looked at the area she was in. The adresse Haseul gave her was a restaurant with in bright golden letters written 'hun-u jib'. She looked again at the number written on the paper and it was the same. 'Are you kidding me? Jo Haseul you better hide after this' She thought maybe going inside but it was already night and the place was closed. How was she even supposed to enter? Knocked on the door? This situation was everything but enjoyable. ' Does she really live in a fricking restaurant?' Jinsol hoped that she was lost but no. She was more than correct. 

' couples of hours ago. 

" Nonono and no. I' m not gonna go to her!" 

"Why not? She lived alone and is your secretary. Also Jiwoo is very kind I'm sure that she'll gladly accept." 

"Haseul I don't care I won't go. I'd prefer a thousand times to live in the streets than with that girl" Jinsol was walking through her friend living room while categorically refusing her proposal. There was no way she would even think about living with Jiwoo.

"Now you're overreacting, Sol. She isn't that bad. Yes she need more practice but to the end of this week she made major improvements, right?" 

"I don't care I won't go end!" She sat up and crossed her arm, as to indicate that the subject was closed. Unfortunately for her Haseul wasn't planning on abandoning so soon. 

"Listen Sol, you said it yourself. You don't really has another plan and on top of that it's kinda her fault that you received the message so late ."

" But..."

"No but. Try first and if it end ups being a failure we'll find something else" As always Haseul had the last word and there was no way to argue. Jinsol 

Jinsol looked at her watch, it ws already 9 pm and she was still ruming around , infront of the restaurant. After a while she got sick of waiting and decided to turn back and go to Haseul's place again. She was about to start the she was going to start the machine when she saw a scooter approached in the distance. It was a pizza delivery man no doubt about it. For some reason Jinsol waited and saw him stoping right in front of the restaurant. The man went throught the back and Jinsol left her car , following where the boy was going. She saw him ringing at the back door. 

She approached him and in the most nonchalant way possible asked her who the order was for. The boy seemed surprised at the start of doing this docked in this way but ended up, all the same, by giving the information to the blonde. Jinsol still had to insisted a little. the boy comfirmed was she was already thinking. the order was in the name of Kim iwoo, his secretary. Apparently Jiwoo was a regular customer. Jinsol then did something totally out of character, she paid the pizza double the price and promised to deliver them personally to the youngest. It was hard to convince the delivery man, but luckily for her, he ended up accepting.

Now she only had to wait a bit. Less than a minute after the boy left , the door opened and she could see red locks made their appearance. Jiwoo had a bright smile on but it felt the moment she saw the blonde. The redhead gave Jinsol a rightfully puzzled look, an aparrant question going trought her mind 'What was her boss doing in front of her appartement at such an hour ?'. Uneasiness hung in the air. Jinsol didn't know what to do or say. But she had to find something and do it quickly. Just as Jiwoo was about to say something , Jinsol interrupted her. 

" Can I come in?"

Jiwoo seemed reluctant to the idea but still let the girl in and guided her to her place which was upstairs. Going up jinsol realized that the ground floor was the back of the restaurant. She could see next to the stairs a door leading to the kitchen. The two women climbed the small staircase and arrived infront of a door , on whiich was written 'Jiwoo's place '. The youngest opened the door , leading the both of them inside. The blonde had several questions jostled in her head but they all faded away when she took the place in sight.

the appartement was surprisingly large, not too big and much smaller than selui de Jinsol but it was more spacious than it looked from the outside. The living room had a large sofa where several cousins and a blanket were hanging out. There was also another smaller one, but what attracted her attention was the small terrace to her right. On the terrace there were two chairs and a small table in the middle. At first glance there was enough room for two or three . Jinsol continued to inspect the place shamelessly and said that Jiwoo was still lost. 

" Arrhummm..." upon hearing her secretary , Jinsol stopted looking around to direct her attention at the smaller one. " I didn't know that you deliver pizza in your spare time." The blond looked at jiwoo as if she was crazy for a moment before remembering that she was still holding a pizza box in her hand. Jinsol placed the box on the coffee table before answering. "Sorry to let you know but no, I'm not a delivery person however if you really want to know the reason for my visit, I need a place to stay for a wile" 

Jiwoo tilted her head to the side and looked at her in complete incomprehension." What does it have to do with me ? I don't really see....oooh wait you want to stay here ?! I mean sajang-nim why me? " Jinsol was already getting an headache and they hadn't even started to live together . She wasn't sure that she'd be able to support the antics of her secretary more than during the working hours. It was already hard to endure her presence but live with, Impossinle. "Know that I don't like it either. I'm in this situation because of you."

"Me ? What have I done for you to lose your place ?"

"Not completely your fault , earlier this week someon called about a water leak, am i wrong?" Jiwoo wanted to protest and said that ,no , no one called but then she had to rember that on her first third she sure got someon on the phone. The man talked so fast that she didn't clearly heard what he was saying but remembered hearing something about plumbing and leaving an apartement at the end of the week. She wanted to tell Jinsol back then but she had left to a meeting and when she finally came back , jiwoo had forgotten about the call.

"Oh so that was what it was about." 

"So you admit that someone called and you didn't tell me?"

"okay yes , i forgot but why coming to my place? You're probably has someone else to live with or enought money to be in a hotel for a while." Jinsol was really getting frustrated about how slow things where going. she was getting tired of this conversation and the problem with finding somewhere to sleep. 'why can't she be cooperative for once,'

"Look in the short time i've known you; you poured coffee on me twice ,broke my phone , almost killed me , distrupted a meeting and know put me in a critical position without a roof above my head..." jiwoo listened attentively , she had to admit that things tend to go wrong whe, she was in her boss presence. she still thought that it wasn't always completely her fault. jinsol continued talking " But despite all I'm still letting you work and didn't asked for an restraining order. so either i stay here or you pay for my stay in a hotel until the end of the works."

Jiwoo stayedd silence a moment weighing the words that her employer had just said. "When do they end ?"

"In about three months or so."

The red head turned pale when she heard it. "Th-threemonths .... how much? ...." Jinsol saw that she was counting the cost for a hotel stay for three month. Although she was not a fan of the youngest, she did not particularly like to see her struggling and if jiwoo decided to pay for her stay somewhere else she would only tax her for the week lost (due to the secretary negligeance). She didn't really like living at someone else's cost and had already planned to pay her share of the rent.

"Okay !" 

"Huh?!" Jinsol was surprised by her sudden outburst. "What okay ?"

"You can stay here for as long as you need " Jiwoo gave her a smile but the taller one could see that it wasn't sincere at all. She didn't really care about it , after all she wasn't there to become friend with her secretary . "Good , well can you show me the rest of the place then ?"

"hmmm yes , of course.... eeum well this is the living room , the kitchen is right here, it's not that big and untouched since I don't really cook . Heh the bathroom is this way. I hope that you're okay with a bath and right there is my room , don't pay too much attention to the mess I was planning on cleaning later." 

Looking closely the place was indeed a mess , well it wasnt that bad but for someone accustomed to a perfectly cleaned environment it looked like a battlefield. Jinsol wasn't a neat freak, no, she just liked that the place she lived in was perfectly clean. Jiwoo seemed to be her total opposite. Their cohabitation promised to be rocky.

Jiwoo had already started picking some clothes that where laying around , when Jinsol asked her an essentials question "Where would I sleep ?" When they went around the studio it became clear that it only had one bedroom (the bed was big enought for two tho) The redhead scratched the back of her head , thinking. She looked around her room and found the solution. " You can take my room I'll sleep on the couch." 

Jinsol frowned her eyebrow she wasn't really the type to eject someone from their own bed on top of that she could imagin how uncomfortable it'd be to sleep there. "No keep your room I'll sleep on the couch ." To her surprise the red-headed shook her head and spoke with a stern voice " No no you're my guesst also I must have a futon to sleep on somewhere in one of my shelf. You can take my room." The elder sence that the redhead wsn't going to let her sleep on the floor so she agreed with her idea. Jiwoo looked revived and a small smile crept on her lips. Strangely this one , eventhought small , was sincere. " Okay, thank you secretary Kim " Jiwoo winced at the name. "Sajang-nim please call me Jiwoo." with her she held out her hand, Jinsol accepted his handshake. Maybe they could start on a new basis, she thought. "You can call me Jinsol then but only here, understood?" 

"Yes sir!" at that point the blond let out a small laugh. They were still unfamiliar to each other and the sit was still weird but a bit of the awkwardness between them had faded away. The blond started to feel a bit tired though so she told Jiwoo just that. The youngest understood and prepared the room for her guest to sleep. She picked her futon and her clothes for the next day before letting Jinsol alone. Before exiting the room Jiwoo seemed to have a a last question to ask "Saj-... I mean Jinsol unnie?" 

"Mmm" 

"what about the 2 weeks trial? If you stay here but decide not to keep me after next week wouldn't it be a bit weird?" Jinsol hadn't really thought about it. She had planned to fire the girl once the following week was over but this new situation may have changed her plans completely. Jiwoo was right, she couldn't license her but at the same time asked to live with. Even though she hoped to find another alternative as soon as possible to leave the redhead apartment she wasn't sure to be able to do it before the end of the week. 

"Don't worry, let's say that instead of a two weeks you're now in a three months one" Jiwoo looked at her with frown browns. "Three months trial!? Why not just giving me the job then? Would I be atleast paid?"

" It's going to be a three months trial because I still need to test you but don't worry you'd get your monthly payment." 

"4 801 260,00 won, right?" 

"Nope, you're still in a trial stade also this payment would've been if you worked at a higher leven tho. You'll get around 3.7 million won" Jinsol saw Jiwoo face fell à bit which made her frown. "Why do you look sad, it's a fairly good payment, above median salary." The redhead just gave her a fake smile and pretended that it was already late and she still had a pizza to eat (it was all long cold). She wished the blond a good night which Jinsol wished back. Once the door was close she got on the bed, she was really tired. She put her pyjama out of her luggage that she had earlier got out of her car. She put the clothes on and went too sleep. It was already midnight when she closed her eyes. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

The next morning Jinsol felt a bit disoriented when she woke up in her secretary bedroom. It took her a few seconds before rembering the vents that took place the day before. She sight looking at the clock on the night table, 6:15 . She picked She took her toiletries and went into the bathroom. Three quarters of an hour later she was leaving the bathroom. In an additional 30 minutes she was ready to head to the magazine. She didn't ate breakfast in general so she skipped it too that day. As she walked to the front door, she saw Jiwoo sleeping on her futon. The girl looked peaceful, she didn't wanted to wake her up. So she just exited the place alone.

She was one of the first to arrived, and went directly to her office. There was still a few paperwork to do and some meeting to plan. The finalizing of the magazine first monthly page since her arrival. Where the weekly one had been a success the monthly ones where the most important and awaited, of course some more than other but in general they were always in huge demands and thuss made a lot of profits for the magazine. Jinsol had a bit of stress and wanted everything to be perfect.

Jiwoo arrived around nine. She installed herself on her small office infront of Jinsol's. The blonde watched briefly how she put her notebook out and spread the task, she gave her on the Saturday, out on the table. The ceo didn't stared for long diverting her attention back to her own paper. Around 2pm the editor with who she was supposed to meet still hadn't showed up. Her and Ha Sooyoung where supossed to talk about one of the articles that was going to be part of the rubric of the next month. She asked around but apparently no one knew why editor Ha hadn't showed up and no one could reach her phone. Jinsol wasn't, already a fan of the editor but her absence made her even less appreciable in her eyes. Why couldn't she just call to announce that she couldn't be present. 'Has she so little respect for me?' 

The rest of the day passed quiet by. Jinsol was feeling it relatively peaceful until she got a call from Haseul. Her father wanted to meet her on Wednesday. The blond thought about how this single meeting had just ruined the entirety of her week. Bit she hadn't really any other choice so she just agreed to it. 

That day Jinsol left the office a bit earlier.Secretary Kim had left the place before her as she'd normally do. Jinsol rushed to her own apartement to get the rest of her belongings. The building was closed and she had to pass several security guard and explained them the reason why she still had to get in. Thankfully they let her in pretty fast , so she could get her last boxex and her blue betta. With her packed car , the young ceo headed to her secretary place.

When Jinsol arrived near the restaurant , she remarked that there was light inside. She stood still thinking whether she should go in or just try to pass trought the back door. Jiwoo hadn't really told her much just that the appartement there where in was the property of the restaurant owner. The blond stood a moment still outside debatting what the best thing was to do. After some time she just decide to go in. If she was going to stay with the younger she'd better meet the landlord right now and explain everything. She might aswell start to pay the rent , was what she thought.

As Jinsol entered the place she saw that two employees where busy cleaning everything. One of them , a young woman , seemed to have heard her entering. She nonchalantely told her that the place was closed without even looking at her direction. "Sorry but we're close, comeback tommorow."

Jinsol didn't really knew if she had to stay or do as she was told but seeing that it was all about her stay n the room upstairs , she figured out that she'd better stay. That seemed to work on the girl nerves as she turn herself to the blonde direction, visibly ready to kick her out. " Excuse me but didn't you hear that we're clo-...." . Upon seeing Jinsol the girl stopped in the middle of her sentece. She looked shocked as if she just saw a ghost. "Omo! a-are y-you J-...Ju-...Jung Jinol?" Jinsol didn't really knew how to react so she just nooded her head. 

"OH MY GOD REALLY!?!" Again the blonde just nooded. She found the girl reaction a bit odd , yes she knew that she was kind of a soort of celebrity but still this was problably one of the most enthusiastic welcoming she received so since her arrival in Korea. Mayhaps was it because she had avoid to go to a lot of public places. She wasn't really a fan of the crowd. The girl started jumping around her other coworker looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"AAAAH I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I FINALLY MET A CELEBRITY , the others are going to be so jealous when I'll tell them about it. Ah Ms can I take a picture with you ? " Jinsoll was completely taken aback by the younger attidude. Little did she knew that it was only the begenning. After successfully getting the agrement of Jinsol to take a selfie with , the waitress called , no , shouted her boss to come. "BOSS!!" 

"Yah Gahyeon , why are you screaming ?" A woman around the fifty came out from the back. She seemed ready to scold her employee but stopped dead in her track when she saw Jinsol. Just like the waitress , the woman had a really enthusiastic reaction. Even more than her. Jinsol could see tear forming in her eyes. She got worry that something was wrong . " Hum is everything fine ma'am?" The woman nooded holding her hand on her face.

" God bless , today is the day a met a angel." She started crying after sayin that and Jinsol really started thinking that she had came across a madhouse. The woman , whom she still didn't knew the name , hugged her as her tears fell down. This was for sure the craziest anyone had been for her. The woman then seperated herself from her apologizing for her somewhat extreme behavior. " I sorry I just couldn't hold myself . Oh are you hungry? You must be seeing that you're here. Honey !" Jinsol wanted to tell her that she was fine and that it wasn't the reason of her presence but the older didn't let her. As for the waitress she kept taking pictures of her. She probably thoughttht she was discrete but Jinsol had noticed it a while , she just choosed not to say anything about it. 

A giant exit, from what she thought was cooking, and headed for them. He wore a kitchen apron. The man was impressive, even for Jinsol. The woman left Jinsol side to go meet him. She told him to cook something for her. While she was talking , the giant kept looking at Jinsol. His gaze was piercing and intimidating. In a moment Jinsol started to have the shivers. she really regretted entering the restaurant.

The table was quiet and a somewhat awkward silence had installed itself. Jinsol was seated at the edge of the table while , for so far she knew them , the owners were seated across her. Mrs Seo was smiling brightly at her while her husband was shooting dagers at her with his eyes. Now tje restaurant was for real close and she had a emmptied plate infront of her. Jinsol did her best to eat everything Mr Seo cooked eventhoug his wife kept giving her even more food. Thankfully his cooking skills were excellent.

The two employee she saw earlier where there too. She learn that the girl that took picture of her was called Gahyeon and the man that didn't seemed to be interested by her even a bit but still decided to stay was called Yu Gyeom. Now that she was thinking about it she was curious where Jiwoo was. Her secretary had left before her and it was already around 10pm . She thought that the secretary was upstairs completely unawair of what was happening downstairs.

" Can you tell me what brought you here?" Mr Seo had addressed her in his deep voice. His tone was surprisingly accusing. Jinsol felt that the man didn't liked her at all . His wife also noticed the cold tone he had used and gave him a slight nudge. " Don't mind this grumpy . We're just curious to know why someone like you would come here , especially at a late hour."

" No need to apilogize for that . It's my fault I should have paid attention to the opening time. Besides , I didn't introduce myself , even if I don't think that it's necessary now." 

"You're Jiwoo's employeur, right?" This time it was Yu gyeom who spoke. Since her entree here she hadn't hear him once. So Jinsol was taken aback for a second. The man tone wasn't welcoming either. He looked like he was so done with the situation and just wanted to go home. 'If he's so bored why doesn't he just leave ' Jinsol wanted to add that but refrained herself from doing so . "Yes , I'm secretary Kim superior." 

" So you're here because you want something from her . Sorry to tell you that but Jiwoo isn't here. You should just wait to see her the next morning " Did he tell her. That was a surprising news. She had espected Jiwoo to be here. How was she supposed to go in the apartement if the owner of the place wasn't present. "It's not completelly for Jiwoo that I'm here but could you tell me when she'll be back." 

The waitress respond to her. She was much more friendly than the other two men."I don't think that she'll be back before early in the morning." That made Jinsol frown , was she sleeping somwhere else ? partying all night on a week day? So much questions entered her mind. But she hadn't really the time to focus on her thoughts , since Mr Seo seemed to have his own questions on which he wanted an answer. 

"What's the other reason ?" Did he asked , again with a relative cold tone. This man looked really pissed at Jinsol and the blond didn't even knew why.

"What , excuse me what do you mean?"

"You said that Jiwoo isn't the only reason for your coming so what's the other one and what is even that important that you have to come to your employee home at night?" This man was scary af. 

"Oh right that. You see they're some problems with my building and secretary Kim kindly accepted for me to stay until the end of the works, that's why I'm here." Jinsol tried to explain everything the best she could. She had met intimidating peoples in the past but this man was something else." WAIT so you're living with Jiwoo now?! " Gahyeon asked her interfering in the conversation." Like living together together?" Jinsol nooded at the younger girl. 

"Yes, Ms. Kim agreed to let me stay. That's also why I wanted to meet with you." Mr Seo raised a brow. His look hadn't changed at all, he was still analyzing Jinsol carefully. Jinsol took his silence as a signal that she should elaborate more. "I mean concerning the rent. I'll pay my part of the rent, same as Jiwoo." At her words the elder man frown his eyebrows. He looked at her as if she just was saying nonsense. The question that he asked her after that was something she hadn't espected to received." Have you ever worked in a restaurant before? "

" What? "

" Don't you understand what I mean? What are your skills? Can you cook, do the dishes, entertain clients, serve them and help where needed?" Jinsol didn't understood where the man was going. 'Does he think that I' m here to get a job? ' 

" Excuse me sir but I'm not here for a job interview. " 

" Sweetheart, Jiwoo doesn't pay any rent. She help in the restaurant whenever she has time in exchange of the appartement." The calm and warm tone of Mrs Seo was in complete contradiction to her husband's. By her words Jinsol finally got where the elder man was going and honestly it wasn't that good. Of course was a plus that she hadn't to pay any rent but she was already busy with her work at the magazine. There was no way she could on top of it help a restaurant. "Excuse me but I would prefer to pay a rent. You see my job ask a lot from me and I'm not really sure that I'll get the time to help with the restaurant." 

As the words got out of her mouth she could see Mr Seo frown getting deeper and deeper. The elder man looked mad as if he was about to kick her out at any moment." Either you help here or you find another place to stay. " His words had the effect of an ice cold shower for the young chief. Jinsol hadn't expected things to go that way. She truly espected that it would have got easier. Mrs Seo was the one to come in between them." Honey don't be that harsh. Sajang-nim you're welcome in our humble place. We understood if you can't help. Being the one in charge of a successful magazine must be a lot of work. I heard that it hasn't been that long since you came back to Korea. It must be difficult to adapt again. Don't worry about the rent. " The woman kindly spoke. Her husband wanted to protest but one look from her and he stopped. 

Jinsol thought about it. This wasn't her place, she was a guest and as a guest had to go according to the rules of the master of the house. "No it's okay. Mr Seo is right this is your house and I must follow your direction. I'll help the restaurant with pleasure. "

Everyone was surprised by her respond even Mr Seo. The chef looked like he hadn't expected her to go his way. But he regain his suspicious demeanor in a blink of an eye.

" Oh it's getting late I should head home. Good night chef, boss, sajang-nim. Do you come oppa?" Gahyeon spoke out loud breaking the atmosphere that was slowly getting awkward again. She dragged Yugyeom by the arm to the exit. The man waved nonchalantly as he went out with her. Leaving Jinsol and the elderly couple alone. "She's right it's late and you probably have to work tomorrow. We won't bother anymore. Since Jiwoo isn't here you probably don't have a double of the key. Honey, go get the double." Mr Seo did as it was told him and left. Jinsol didn't know where. Now she was alone with Mrs Seo.

The woman made use of the situation to talk with Jinsol." Don't mind him, he's like that with everyone. Don't take it personally, okay? "

" I see, I won't. It's probably my fault. I disrupted you."

"Oh no you didn't. It's a honor to receive you here. But tell me, how is Jiwoo? Does she do a good job." Jinsol wanted to say that Jiwoo was a total catastrophe but seeing the woman infront of her, she just couldn't. So she just nooded and tried to let a small smile appear. Mrs took her answer positively and seemed relieved to hear that." Really?! I knew that she was going to do a good job. This girl is so strong she never give up even in worst moments. Having such a burden on her shoulders at such a young age."

Woman's words peaked Jinsol curiosity. "Burden? Does she has problems?" The woman shooed her head. And gave the blond a pretty vague. "Not really but for her age she has a pretty complicated life." Jinsol didn't understood what she meant. She had another question regarding her secretary. " Do you know where Ms Kim is?" 

"Ah, yes. She's working." 

"Working?" 

"Yes Jiwoo work over night in a 24/7 supermarket." 

'Why the hell does she need to work extra while she' s already my secretary.? '

"Mrs do you know why she has to work extra?" 

"It's becau-... Ah honey you're back" Mr Seo layed the keys on the table infront of Jinsol. "Just gave it back when you'll leave. And here's the code for the back door." With that he gave Jinsol an additional paper with numbers written on it. The blonde thanked them. She realized that her talk with Mrs Seo just had ended. 

The Seos helped Jinsol getting all her things in the apartment once everything was done. They wished each other good night. 

Jinsol was now alone in the apartment. It was still a mess as the day before. Thuss did she decide to clean. She was done around midnight. Jiwoo had, as she said she would, made some place in her shelf for the blond belongings. The only question left was where to put her blue betta fish. At first she wanted to put it in her room but at the end decided to put it in the living room

She really hoped that the redhead wouldn't have a problem with it. The place looked cleaner than ever, which in itself made the blonde proud of herself. There was one thing left tho. The editor in chief wanted to have a talk with her secretary. She so decide to stay up and waited for her to come home. 'I' m sure, she'll be back home quickly '

The sound of keys in a door lock woke the blonde up. Jinsol looked sleepily at the door to see her secretary enter the place. She didn' t recall taking a nap. Jiwoo stood still seeing her boss lying down on her couch. She thought that Jinsol would've been asleep by now. The blonde on her side glanced to the clock and was shocked to see that it was already half four in the morning. "Why do you only come back home now?" 

Jiwoo was visibly taken aback by the oldest question. The tone that Jinsol had used was weird. Like she didn't sound mad or something, more curious and a bit worried, maybe? "I was at work, and my shift ends around 3 am." Jinsol kept her eyes fixated on the redhead. She proceeded every words the younger spoke out. "Why are you working at night while you already have a job." 

Jiwoo didn't seem to take her interrogation very well. She felt like her boss was trying to policing her life. "Why do you care? It's none of your business." The redhead strong character came out before she even realized it. Jinsol hadn't espected her to react that way but in a sence understood the younger. Jiwoo was right her private life and what she did after her working hours was none of her business. She herself didn't know why the sudden interest. Jinsol blamed it on her curiosity. 

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I respect your privacy. But don't forget that you're my secretary. If that night job of you affect you performance during the day it'd be inconvenient for me." 

"It won't! Oh why is it so clean here, did you cleaned?" Just then did the redhead seem to notice that the place was a bit different. Jinsol had spent a fair amount of time to clean everything. She nooded at the girl as a response. "Woah is it an aquarium?! " 

The redhead rushed to Jinsol's fish tank eyeing her pet. The blondd didn't left the comfort of the couch and just responded remotely. "Yes, it's a blue betta. I brought it with me."

"What's their name?" Jinsol could see that the girl was very into her fish. She acted like a kid who was taken to the zoo by her parents. 'She must like animals'

"He doesn't have one." Jiwoo gave Jinsol a shocked face hearing that the blue fish hadn't got any name. She looked at the fish before returning her attention to the blonde. "Can I give him one?" Jinsol did not expect such a proposal Jinsol did not expect such a demand but still agreed to it. While she didn't saw the point in naming it, if it made her happy, why not.

"Hmmmm ? What about Soul?" She looked at Jinsol for approval. Her eyes where glistening with something, Jinsol couldn't tell what. Was it hope? Happiness? She found it odd that the girl was so excited just for naming a fish. "Why Soul?"

"Because you're his owner. Jinsol, Soul it fits, doesn't it?" Jinsol shrugged. "If you say so. Why not, Soul sounds good." Jiwoo seemed pleased with her answer because she gave the blonde a bright smile. Jinsol thought that this was the first time that the girl had truthfully smiled at her. During that week together she saw her smile to multiple people, especially to editor Ha. But when the redhead was with her she never really showed that smile. She felt happy to see that smile in her presence even though it wasn't completely directed to her. So much that she found herself smiling too. 'Wait why I'm a smiling? It's definitely not because of her, right. I'm not smiling because of this idiot. Absolutely not. '

"Don't you feel lonely" Jiwoo's voice interrupted Jinsol in the midst of her thoughts. "Huh?"

"I was talking to Soul. He must feel lonely alone in that aquarium."

"I don' t think he does. He's a blue betta, it's a solitair pieces. If you add another fish in the tank, they'll fight." Jinsol wanted to slap herself. What was she doing talking about fish at almost four am with a girl she was supposed to hate the mere presence? Jiwoo seemed sad to hear that little fact about blue bettas." Isn't it sad then? Being constantly alone. "

Jinsol really took her words personally. She felt called out by the younger. At the end that was the reason why she choosed for that spice in particular. It was oddly similar to her in a way. A loner. "You get used to it I guess.... It's late we should both go to sleep. Tomorrow is a new day." With that she stood up from the couch and was about to go to the bedroom when she felt Jiwoo grabbing her wrist. The red-headed looked her straight in the eyes. Her smile had faded. "Sometimes it's good to have someone by our side."

She looked serious at Jinsol. The blonde didn't know what to say. They stayed that way for a good three second. Despite their height differences Jinsol felt intimidated by her fierce gaze. 'Why is everyone trying to intimidate me today and why is that dwarf so... ' Jinsol wanted to say something to break the younger gaze on her but before she could say a word, Jiwoo had already shifted her attitude quickly. "Ah sorry saj-.. I mean Jinsol-unnie I didn't wanted to grab you like that." She let out a nervous laugh and release Jinsol wrist from her grip.

"Oh it's already 4 am you were right we should go to bed. I'll head to the bathroom. Good night Jinsol-nim." With that the redhead left a complete puzzled Jinsol behind. Jinsol shook her head , in an attempt to recollect herself. Maybe she just needed sleep. She looked a last time in Jiwoo direction and headed to the redhead room.

She wanted to go under the sheets when a photo frame caught her eye. It was what he thought was a family photo. Her secretary was fairly easy to recognize. She had the same big black orbs, bangs covering her forehead and radiated positiveness . She also sported a huge smile. True say everyone seemed happy in this photo. Which made Jinsol wonder if she had ever smiled in one of her own family photos. It wasn't as if the Jung family were the type to take them. Jinsol lay the frame back down and headed to bed for good this time.

**********************************

' The girl could feel the stress rising inside her. It will soon be his turn to go on stage. She had listened to the performance of the other competitors, which had not helped her to stress. She looked briefly through the curtains, desperately looking for a familiar face. But found none. She had expected it. It would have surprised her if it had been the opposite. Why would her father come to assist on one of the most important day for her? But somewhere deep inside, she had hoped that the man would've had a change of mind. Besides her father, she had hoped to see her brother. The latter had promised to be present.

The school sat back on its chair. She felt alone and felt tears coming to her eyes, but boldly erased them with the sleeve of her sweater. Then she felt her phono vibrate. It was a message from her best friend, encouraging her one last time. Unfortunately, her friend could not come, but since the day before she had not stopped encouraging her. It had the merit of putting a smile on her lips.Someone came to her announcing that it was his past turn on stage. With all the courage she had she followed him to the podium. 

The girl felt how all eyes were on her. There were several projectors and a jury ready to watch her every move. She had never been a fan of the crowd and was rather a shy child, hating more than anything spoken to an audience. However, that day was different. Not only could she win a prestigious award for doing what she really liked, but if she gave her all, she could win a scholarship to study in a music conservatory.She settled near the piano, but felt her stress intensified, so that her doingts trembled. She couldn't concentrate and became aware of her surroundings. She was afraid, did not stop thinking about the presence of everyone. Their looks on her, what this competition meant What failure on that exact moment could mean.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard. The girl looked where the noise was coming from to see that a man was standing right outside one of the front doors. He had kept his promise she thought then. Two security guards, coming from the same door, were walking towards him. She knew that once the competition started, all the doors were closed preventing latecomers from entering. He must have hijacked security and made his way inward. It was pretty typical of him. What was also typical for the young man was the action he later performed. He put his hands to his mouth and shouted with all his might. 

"JINDORIN !! SHOW THEM ALL HOW GOOD You're! ROCK THIS STAGE, LITTLE SIS!" 

Everyone attention was now directed to him. Some were complaining other amused by this unusual action. The two guards had reached him and tried to drag him to the exit. Regardless, the man had managed to reach his goal. The girl now had a broad smile on her face, whispering a thank you to him. Her self-confidence had returned the girl reconciled and turned her attention again to the piano in front of her. She took a deep breath and let her fingers play. ' 

Jinsol opened her eyes. She looked around a bit disoriented before remembering where she was. She wasn' t yet accommodated to her secretary room. It was around half 7, she had to head to work. While she was preparing herself for it she remembered that that day was a Wednesday. The meeting with her dad was planned that day. The blond was regretting getting up and wanted to head back under the sheets but unfortunately she had to go. She picked her stuff and headed to the door. The blonde left without waking up Jiwoo and headed straight to the office. 

Editor Ha hadn't showed up to work for the third consecutive day. The blonde was really getting pissed at the editor, she idn't even called sick. She saw Jiwoo tried multiple tile to reach the editor. Each time that the secretary would be met with a failure she saw how her looked more and more worried. Jinsol had seen the two hanging out during the redhead first week on multiple occasions. She didn't know how close the two were and really didn't care. It was none of her business. 

Lunch time came relatively fast, too fast to the blond liking. Now she had to head to the Jung residence to meet with her father. She hopped in her car and drove all the way to her father house or how she like to call it 'hell'. The blonde just hoped that it wouldn't take long and that she'd quite the place as quickly as possible.

Once she arrived she parked her car and went it. Her father's workers greeted her. One of the butlers guided her to where her father was. During her years abroad her father had made several change to the residence. She didn't recognize much of the place and was a bit disoriented when she stay the first few nights of her arrival in South Korea. When Jinsol entered the dining room she saw her father, step mom, Haseul and a guest she didn't recognize. Honestly she had hoped that the man had called her for something work related. She was not thrilled to share a lunch with him. Her father only raised slightly his eyes to see her then looked back at whatever papers where in front of him. He didn't even greeted her. Just directed her to sit down with his hand.

Jinsol had already gotten used to it. She did as instructed and sat down opposite the guest. The man had the decency to get up and greeted her. He also presented himself as Lee Yeong Suk. Her stepmother did the same, a little too jovially for her taste. Haseul, who stood next to her father, greeted her with a bow. Jinsol could read in her eyes that the woman was sorry for her. The dining room felt quickly in an uneasy silence. Her father continued to look through his papers as the food was brought to their table.

"How is the magazine going?" It was the first words her father had spoken to her. He had said it still looking down to the document on the table. Jinsol sported the fakest smile and replied. "Well, we are about to publish the first monthly review since the magazine's takeover. We are also preparing for the launch of the Chinese branch."

"I want a full report on the sales when they are released, as well as details on the Chinese industry and potential investors. You can send it to secretary Jo."

"Yes , Hwejang-nim." 

"You two should quit talking about work or the food would get cold. let's eat." Jinsol's stepmom tried to relax the atmosphere by proposing that they started eating. Her father seemed to agree with her because he finally put his papers on the side, handing them over to his secretary. Jinsol saw her bestfriend whisper something in her father ear. "You should just sit down and eat with us." Whit that a plate was added for Haseul. The brunette seated herself next to Jinsol. The presence of her best friendwas a relief for the blonde. She couldn't support being alone with her father and stepmother for more than a seconde.

everyone started to eat in a complete silence. Mr Lee keep glancing to Jinsol and the blonde was slowly getting irritated by the man constant glances. She wanted to confront him but decided that it was smarter to keep quiet. She started to doubt the true reason of this meeting. There was no way that her father just wanted to have lunch with her. This was the same men who didn't hesitated to put her on a flight the moment she graduated highschool. 

She had some suspicion about what this meeting was really about and unfortunately these were soon comfirmed. Her father finally spoke again. " I sem to have already spoken to you about Polaris?" 

'Here we go again '

"Yes you did. The shopping center , right ?" 

"More than just a shopping center. Polar mall is becoming one of the market leaders and the company has already opened several sites across Korea. The president of this company is gaining more and more influence. Mr. Lee here is the eldest son of the president of Polaris. I already told you about him." With that Lee Yeong Suk waves his hand. 

Jinsol looked at the man opposite of her. Her suspicions were right. All of this was organized for her to meet him. Her father had tried a couples of time to convince her but she had rejected the idea. It was something to work for him and sacrificing her time. Sacrificing her love life and the rest of it was something else. A question that run through her mind was if the man agree on this whole thing. She decided to play a bit

"And was does this have to do with me?" Her father narrowed his eyes. "As I told you, me and president Lee think that the two of you should date. A merging between BlockBerry Creative and Polaris could only benefit everyone." 

Jinsol let out a chuckle. "Let me geuss you mean you by 'everyone', right ?" The tone of the blonde was mocking and she seemed ready to challenge her father. Mr. Jung sence it and wasn't pleased at all. "Don't start." He narrowed his eyebrows even more making him look menacing. Normally Jinsol would've shut up by now but she was really not having any of it. She gave her father his look back. Both Jungs entered a starring contest. The atmosphere at the table had become tence. 

Without redrawing her look from her father Jinsol surprisingly asked to the guest what he thought about the idea. Yeong Suk seemed a bit embarrassed by all the tension he weekly responded that for him it wasn't such a problem. Going in about the fact that it could be beneficial for both of their family. Just like her father. Jinsol gave him a side glance before letting a sight out. Coming to this 'lunch' was a bad idea. " You see father, I'll repeat what I told you last time. I've no plan in dating any man you'll present me. I'm only here for the magazine. Mary another of your children if you want it so badly." 

She expected her father to get mad, menace her or at least shout but he did none of it. Instead he went back to eating. Jinsol didn't understand what the meaning of it all was, had he accepted, so easily? But when the man opened his mouth again, the blonde felt herself getting even more angry. "The decision has already been made and you can't change it. You are soon approaching your thirties. For once make yourself useful and stop being childish." 

"Childish!? Wanting to have a say on what regards my own life is me being childish? If I'm such useless why do you keep me around?We both know that you'll better die than giving me any part of your company but maybe your other kids don't have any interest in it too. So what since I'm the oldest it's better to have me married and used to expand your company?"

In contrary to Jinsol, who was slowly losing it, her father kept his composure and continued eating. He took his time to chew on his food before looking back at his daughter. His eyes were cold and what Jinsol read in them was what she had seen for her whole life, hate, pure hate.

"Should I remember you who's fault it is? Who's fault it is of you being now my oldest child." His words had the effect of a cold shower for the blonde. His anger instantly evaporated. She had expected such a blow from him, it was vicious, just like the man that he was. The worst part was that he seemed unaffected by his own words and their involvement. Why would he be. Ever since Jinsol was born, her father had always seen her as a curse. Sometimes Jinsol thought that he wasn't wrong. 

Haseul who was seated next to the blonde took Jinsol's hand in hers while trying her best to contain the situation. She knew how sensitive this topic was, especially for the blonde. "I think that we should all take a break and think about it later. Jinsol needs some time to come to term with it. It's something difficult to rationalize on the spot."

"Haseul is right honey you should give Jinsol a bit more time. We should enjoy our meal for now. I'm sure that she'd be open to it after a good night sleep" Bora stepped in too, trying her best to calm the situation and relax the situation. This annoyed Jinsol even more. Any time Bora started talking she just wished the woman to shut up. When it came to Yeong Suk, the man felt extremely uncomfortable and it showed. In that little moment Jinsol got the perfect idea. She k ew that her father you'd likely hate it, thuss made it a good idea. 

"I don't need time to think I already made my decision." 

Her father replied with an annoyed tone. "We're already discussed it." 

"No we didn't. You see father I'm already in a relationship. For that I can't commit to your plan." Jinsol saw 4 pair of eyes turning in her reaction. Haseul was surprised by the news, she didn't recall her best friend ever telling her being in a relationship. She never remembered ever hearing the blond talking about anything that involved love and dating. Her father looked at her with a bored expression. 

"What kind of man is he? I doubt that he's better than Mr Lee here?" 

"Thousands times better. You see she's the best girlfriend someone could wish." The set of reactions Jinsol got had surpassed her expectations. Her father let his cutlery fell onto the ground. Bora almost choked on her water. Haseul's eyes had doubled in size and the guests? Well unfortunately the poor man was eating when she revealed the news. He barely choked on his mushrooms. This time Jinsol saw her dad getting angry for real. He slammed his fits on the table making nearly everyone jump. "Y-you... A woman... How-." 

" What do you have a problem with that, father? " She looked at him again with the same challenging look before looking at her guest. The man was red, probably from embarrassment. 'He looks funny like that' she thought. Jinsol put a fake smile on and tried to sound as condescending as possible." I'm sorry Mr Lee but you see you're not really my type. Good luck with finding someone." After she had said those words, Jinsol excused herself from the table, picked her stuff and went away. She heard her father shout her name but ignored him completely. 

Once outside she felt finally better. Her nerves had calm down, when she thought that she still had to go to the office, she let out a sight. She felt too tired to think about work. This meeting had turned into a catastrophe, like she had expected it to. Some her eshe couldn't believe the lie she had made out. Jinsol wasn't in any relationship, let alone with a woman. She knew that the news would enraged her father. He was a pretty conservative man and thought a lot about his company image. The irony was that his own secretary was a lesbian. 

Speaking of whish, Haseul came rushing in her direction. She knew that the brunette would have plenty questions to ask her, question she didn't really wanted to answer. Once the older had reached her, she ask Jinsol how she felt. To which the latter just shrugged her shoulder and added a 'fine, I guess'. 

"What was that all about? You never told me about you being in a relationship and even less about being into girls." 

"Well just like you and Ms Wong, it seems like I have my little secrets" Haseul didn't believed her and she sensed it. It's not that she didn't trust her friend, in fact she trusted her with her life. However Haseul was still her father secretary and she didn't wanted to bring her in any troubles. Haseul visibly wanted to deep more in the subject, fortunately for Jinsol it was Jiwoo. 

"Sorry shajang-nim, I know that you said to be busy during lunch but the commercial team said it was an emergency." 

"Okay, I'll be there soon." 

And with that Jinsol had found a perfect way to avoid the conversation. She hugged Haseul goodbye before entering her car. Despite wanting to talk more the brunette had to let go. For once Jinsol was happy to receive an emergency. 


	6. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stary night might be the perfect scenary to get to know your boss and who knows catch some feelings.

Jiwoo looked absently through the window. The redhead was lost in her thoughts. Something had been bugging on her for quite a time now. We were Sunday, stack one week since Sooyoung and her had celebrated their 4th year of friendship. Since that day, Jiwoo hadn’t hear a word from the raven haired. No calls, no messages, nothing. And it wasn’t like she hadn’t tried to reach her on multiple occasions. 

The fact that the editor hadn’t showed up the entire week was even more worrisome. She had thought about visiting Sooyoung but her schedule was so packed, she didn’t find the time to do so. 

The redhead was still looking through the glass as her friend Gahyeon approached. The highschooler had remarked her friend sitting alone while the rest of the gang were in the kitchen. She walked silently, planning on scaring the older. She indeed succeeds in it. Jiwoo almost fell from chair, complaining that the younger had scared the shit out of her. Complaints to which Gahyeon just laughed and brushed aside. 

“What’s with the face? What were you thinking about?” 

Upon regaining a seemingly normal heartbeat, Jiwoo responded half truthfully. “Nothing. I was just thinking about contacting an old friend. “The younger didn’t really believe her friend but didn’t insist either. Whatever Jiwoo was thinking about she’d eventually find it out later. Something got in her mind. She didn’t have the time to tease the older about her new found situation. So, she made use of that moment. “So, how’s colocation going with miss Jung?” Jiwoo let out a growl. She knew what would come next. She had been so busy the entire week that in a way she escaped Gahyeon question. But now that they were here seated across each other, there was no way out. 

“There’s not much to say you, know” The highschooler gave her an unbelievable look. “So, you’re telling me that you’re now living with this very attractive and rich woman and ‘there’s not much to say’? Girl your life is literally the plot of a K-drama right now.” Jiwoo scoffed at her friend's words. “She’s just my employer who need a place to sleep the time of work on her building. Nothing more.” 

This time Gahyeon gave jiwoo a disappointed look and shook her head. “Jiwoo, you and I have watched enough dramas together to know how those stories usually end.” The redhead arched a brow as to say she didn’t understand were the younger was heading. The highschooler sighed before speaking up. “The main leads end up together. Like come on a cute secretary and her very attractive employer living under the same roof what’s the chance that they’ll caught feelings for each other.” Now Jiwoo understood what she meant and a slight blush made its way to her cheeks. 

“Wait why would I and her date we barely spoke to each other and she isn’t even my type.” Gahyeon mouth fell open “Not your type? Jiwoo, have you seen her? That girl is absolute gorgeous like she could be a model on top of it she’s like rich rich. Which kinda begs the question of why she decided to move in with you.” She didn’t spoke out loud the last sentence. Questioning innerly Jinsol’s reason to stay at her friend's apartment. 

Jiwoo shrugged before responding nonchalantly “Well I already like Sooyoung , she’s way prettier and Jinsol is only my boss. She doesn’t even like me, we barely talk to one other.” Gahyeon rolled her eyes. Of course, she wanted she shipped Jiwoo and Sooyoung but when a hot woman knocks on your door you better make use of the situation. Plus, both girls were cowards to confess. She had seen how Sooyoung looked at Jiwoo only Jiwoo was oblivious. 

At the mention of her crush Jiwoo’s thought drove back to the brunette. Gahyeon saw it and wanted to comment on the redhead day dreaming again but then remembered the original reason that had led her to come to the redhead, which was bringing her where the rest where. “Whatever. you’ll have to delay your thinking and come join us for now.” She took Jiwoo by the wrist and dragged her to the kitchen entrance. 

That day wasn’t an ordinary one. Indeed, it’s wasn’t every day that you had to witness the Chef letting someone other than him and Jin use the kitchen of the restaurant. Jiwoo glance and saw how Jinsol was concentrated in cutting vegetables while making sure the sauce didn’t burn. 

One of the requirements to live above ‘hun-u Jib’ was that Jiwoo had to work in the restaurant whenever she’d have some spare time. This was actually Jiwoo’s idea. The Seo had suggested to let her use the place for free with nothing in return but the red-headed had insist to at least help in the restaurant. She wasn’t one to abuse of someone's kindness. By those mean Jinsol , that now shared the apartment, had to also comply to the agreement. 

Jiwoo and everybody else were surprised when the blond not only accepted to work, and to do it that day, but also that she requested to help in the kitchen. She had told them that she wasn’t that bad of a cook and thus Mr Seo decided to put her on a trial. It was relatively early in the morning and the first service wouldn’t start before lunch, so Jinsol had to cook something for the whole staff. Only if Mr. was pleased enough with what she’d served him, will he let her work in the kitchen. 

What they hadn’t expected was that Jinsol wasn’t that bad. In contrary, each of his gestures was precise and calculated. She wielded the blade with essence, as if the blade was an extension of her limbs. It was mesmerizing to see her cook. Seok Jin admitted that just by seeing her technique, Jinsol was absolute great at what she did. Even Mr. Seo seemed a tad bit impress by the blond. 

A couples of minutes later and Jinsol was done cooking. They all looked at the dishes with appetite. Only wanting for her words to dive in. When she gave them a positive sign, each took a bite and were pleased with how good it actually tasted. Who would have thought that Jung Jinsol was an amazing chef. A reason more for Mrs. Seo to worship the blond. Now only Mr. Seo was left. The man still hadn’t taken a bite from Jinsol’s dish. The blond and the rest of the crew looked at him with anticipation. 

The chef took a spoonful bit of her dish. A couple of minutes of silence followed before the man finally spoke. To the relief of Jinsol, the man had enjoyed it. “It’s not too bad, you still need to work a but, on your seasoning, since we’re a family restaurant no need to serve portion as if our clients were on a diet. Also… ” 

“Yah, let the poor girl enjoy her moment you’ll discuss it all later” Mrs. Seo had interrupted her husband in the minds of his rants. She knew how much in detail the man could go. Mr. Seo wanted to protest but his wife was already engaging a conversation with Jinsol. With that they all congratulated the blond. The atmosphere seemed so warm in the little restaurant. 

Hours later the lunch shift finally ended. The last clients exited the place waving goodbye to the staff. Gahyeon let out a sight and plopped on one of the chairs. “I’m exhausted” she pleaded. Yugyeom sat next to hear.” Why? You barely worked today.” The younger threw an offended look at her co-worker. That marked the start of an argument between the two. Argument in which Wonpil and Jin found themselves dragged in. 

Jiwoo didn’t participated, actually she barely acknowledge her friends quarreling. Instead, she headed to the Seos asking them if she could take a break and promises to be back before the start of the night shift. As always, unable to refuse anything to the redhead, they accepted. 

Around an hour later Jiwoo found herself knocking at the door of the person that had been stuck on her mind for the whole week. Jiwoo waited but no one came. She knocked again, still no sign of life. She was ready to give up and leave when she heard ruffle at the other side of the door. Finally, the door was pulled open to reveal Sooyoung. 

Upon seeing her friend, Jiwoo was shocked. Perhaps was it the many bags under her eyes, her messy hair or the exhaustion one could read on her face. Sooyoung was and mess and Jiwoo didn’t recall having ever seen the black-headed in such a state, if we don’t count the cry session on their first meeting. Sooyoung ‘s eyes widen at the sight of the younger. The editor looked surprised; she obviously hadn’t expected seeing anyone. “Jiwoo, what are you doing here?” 

Jiwoo tilted the plastic bag she was holding. “I figured that perhaps you were hungry and came to bring you some food.” Before Jiwoo had left the restaurant, Mrs. Seo had given her some food. The woman had figured that Jiwoo was probably going to visit Sooyoung seeing how hasty she was. Now that Jiwoo was thinking about it she was really thankful for it. Showing to Sooyoung’s place empty handed might have made the situation a bit awkward to her. Also, the older looked like she hadn’t eaten a proper meal in so long. 

The black haired eyed the bag in front of her, she seemed like she was debating whether or not she should let the younger in. Jiwoo waited in the awkward silence before she heard her friend speak up. “Humm could you wait a second outside?” The redhead was confused but accepted nonetheless. With that Sooyoung went back inside closing the door behind her. Jiwoo, however could hear noises coming out of the house and hear her friend swearing. 

Ten long lasting minutes later and the door went back open. Sooyoung was slightly out of breath as if she had been running around all that time. “Sorry, that I made you wait. Come inside please, my apartment is a little messy. I hope you don’t mind?” Jiwoo looked around, the place looked relatively okay. But judging by the hasty full trash bags around she figured that Sooyoung had tried to clean as much as she could during those ten minutes. 

In their 4 years of friendship Jiwoo had only been to Sooyoung’s place on a handful of occasions. Most of the time the two would simply hang out either at the restaurant or at Jiwoo’s place. There wasn’t any specific reason for it, at least not to the redheads Knowing. So, the place still felt a bit unfamiliar to the younger. 

Sooyoung invited her to sit next to her on the couch. At first the two stayed in silence not really knowing what to say. One was full of question and the other, well the other was just exhausted. “So-...” 

“Do you want a drink?” Sooyoung interrupted the redhead before the words had the time to leave her lips. She didn’t even wait on her answer and went straight to the kitchen. Leaving a confused Jiwoo behind. The redhead had no idea on what was happening. Why her friend was acting so weird. Her worry only grew with the passing minutes. And when the older returned with a glass of water Jiwoo couldn’t hold it anymore. 

“Unnie is everything okay.” Sooyoung put the glass on the table before giving a forced smile to the redhead. “Hmmm, yeah. Of course,” Unfortunately the younger saw right through it. “Liar I can see that something is off. Tell me what’s going on? Why didn’t you show up at work? Why don’t you take up the phone? You looked like you haven’t sleep properly nor eat properly in ages. Please don’t lie to me unnie.” 

As she spoke, Sooyoung could read worry all over the girl's face. That made her heart ache. Making Jiwoo sad was the last thing she wanted. 

Sooyoung wanted to say something but the words wouldn’t want to leave the barrier of her lips. No matter how hard she tried nothing came out. She slowly felt more and more frustrated with herself. She had done her best to avoid everyone that week. Turning her phone off. Barely leaving her. Sooyoung had not set foot outside not even once. Only surviving on takeout. 

Why? The blackhead herself didn’t knew why. Or perhaps she did. Sooyoug didn’t wanted her friend to see her in that state. She didn’t want Jiwoo to see her as a mess. She thought that if the younger did, she’d worry about her, and that was something that the black haired didn’t want. Ironically her avoiding them had given the exact result she tried to prevent. 

Jiwoo looked at her expectedly. Sooyoung sighed before laying herself more comfortably on the sofa. “I-...I’m sorry Jiwooming. I didn’t want to make you worry.” The raven haired looked everywhere but at the redhead. Suddenly she felt two hands gripping her own. The redhead looked straight at Sooyoung. Despite the seriousness of her gaze, the editor couldn’t help thinking how cute the younger looked. So much that it was hard not to blush. 

She was contemplating their hands that she almost missed what Jiwoo said. “It’s okay, you don’t have to apologize and you don’t have to tell me if you don’t feel like it. But know that I’m here for you, unnie.” Sooyoung felt her eyes tearing up. She was so grateful that she knew the younger. Thanking universe for putting her on her track. Unable to hold herself, Sooyoung took Jiwoo in her arms. They stayed in each other's arm for a moment before the black headed pulled away. She shot Jiwoo a timid smile. 

The silence that followed was comfortable, no one talk and they didn’t feel like it was needed. In the end, Sooyoung's belly began to growl making the two women laugh. Jiwoo suggested that she eat the dishes she had brought and the brunette agreed. A few minutes later and they were sitting side by side in front of a movie, which Jiwoo had chosen at random, enjoying the chef's dishes. Sooyoung had insisted that Jiwoo eat with her. The redhead could not refuse. 

It was almost as if nothing had happened. Although Jiwoo still had plenty of questions in her head, she decided not to ask them. She respected Sooyoung's choice and if the latter didn't feel like sharing what was bothering her at the moment, then Jiwoo would wait. 

Quickly the movie became only just background noise as the two began chatting about everything. Sooyoung asked Jiwoo how her week went and Jiwoo enthusiastically started rambling about how her days went . Sooyoung would have loved to be present for Jiwoo second week especially since she had proposed to take the redhead home after work. So hearing how Jiwoo’s days ended pretty late with her having to take the subway , which wasn’t ideal on late nigh due to fact that you sometimes had to wait hours for it to come , was only making her feel more guilty. 

“I’m sorry Jiwooming.” As the younger looked at her, she could read guilt written all over the black headed eyes. “ Hey, you don’t have to apologize. Also taking the subway was entertaining. Like Thursday I met this very nice old woman she was so sweet she...” 

The guilt that Sooyoung had felt was now replaced with amusement as she listened to the redhead adventure on her late bus ride. No matter how she looked at her The brunette couldn’t get over how cute Jiwoo looked. Perhaps was she falling every time more and more for her. She was so much occupied with staring at her that she missed the entirety of the redhead story. 

Then suddenly something came to her mind. “How are things going with the Cruella ?” Jiwoo looked at her confused not knowing who she was referring to at first until Sooyoung pointed out who. “Your boss, miss Jung.” Jiwoo understood that and let a small “Oh.” The editor watched as the redhead demeanor changed. Sooyoung arched a brown seeing Jiwoo staying quiet. 

In reality the secretary was debating whether or not she should tell Sooyoung that she was now living with the blond. Sooyoung was her friend after all. However Jinsol had asked her not to tell anyone that they were now in collocation. All she had understood from the blonde's speech was that It may come very unprofessional, something about negative rumors being spread and for safety reason. jiwoo was pretty sure that Sooyoung wasn’t the type to spread rumors nor would she put her safety at risk or anything. 

Still jiwoo didn’t tell her. She hated having to keep secrets to the other but jinsol really seemed serious about not wanting anyone to know that they were living together. Jiwoo had promised her to keep it down and she wasn’t one to break promises. Even though ‘She’ll eventually find out’ was what she thought. 

“Well she’s giving me a lot of work and still act like usual, nothing really changed.” Hearing that reassured the brunette. If ever Jinsol had to even dare mistreating her Jiwoo she would catch those hands faster than lightning. 

Just then Jiwoo seemed to remembered something as she exclaimed “Oh, well she’s kind of pissed at you. You know since you didn’t came to work and such.” Sooyoung looked at her with a smile “really? Did she missed me that much?” She would lie if she said that, she wasn’t happy at the thought of pissing of Jung Jinsol. it was probably not something to be happy about seeing the fact that the blonde was her superior. Something Jiwoo did not hesitate to remind her of. But Sooyoung did not lose her smile so far, although the redhead was right and she should no doubt be justified for her absence. Thinking about it, the brunette sighed. But something came to mind. 

Sooyoung straightened up and looked Jiwoo straight in the eye. “Uhmmmm, I may not come to work tomorrow.” At which Jiwoo rightfully was shocked. “Wait why ? Are you sick ? Don’t tell me you’re quitting?” Sooyoung had to use all her force to calm the younger who was getting agitated. “No no, none of all those. I’ll be back Tuesday perhaps even tomorrow before noon. There’s just one thing I need to do really quick.” 

Jiwoo looked at her suspicious. “Are you sure that everything is okay?” Sooyoung put her most reassuring smile on “Don’t worry Jiwooming, it’s nothings worth worrying about.” The redhead was still not completely convinced but decided to drop the subject. After that they talked about other stuff while putting a second movie on. This time trying to pay more attention to it. Eventually they ended turning the tv off. 

“Are you sure that you don’t want me to drive you home.” They were now standing in front of the door to the brunette's apartment. It was already quite late in the afternoon and Jiwoo's service was about to start. Although she was probably going to miss the first hour. She hadn't seen the time spent with Sooyoung. "No don't worry I'll take the bus. Besides you're tired you should go to sleep for a bit." 

Sooyoung reluctantly surrendered. She still accompanied the redhead to the bus stop waiting with her for it to arrive. Once jiwoo was well inside, Sooyoung pulled out her phone and sent a message to the last person she expected to see again. Almost directly she received a confirmation to meet the next day in a cafe. The young woman sighed before heading home. She really felt tired and was craving the comfort of her bed. 

“And that was the last clients for today” Yugyeom exclaimed as he trhew himself on one of the chairs. The evening shift was finally over, the ‘hun-u jib’ was closing its doors for the rest of the day. Jiwoo was busy cleaning the table as she was joined by Mrs. Seo. Only the Seos, Yugyeom , Jinsol and Jiwoo remained as Gahyeon had to go home same for Wonpil and booth had important exams the next day. Although one was in high school and the other in college. It was fair to say that outside of those two plus Jin the rest were far done with the stress of exams. Yugyeom decided not to carry on with study after graduating from high school and jiwoo , well Jiwoo didn’t had the time to even consider carrying on with them. Though she would have love to do it but unfortunately you can’t always do what you want. 

Once everything cleaned , it was time for goodbyes. The two men were the first to leave followed by the owner couple. The Seo lived actually next to the restaurant so it wasn’t really that much of distance. Jiwoo and Jinsol were the last one to go. Jiwoo made sure to turn all the light before joining the blond upstairs in their apart. Despite it being already a week since her superior moved in she still wasn’t use to their colocation. 

Jinsol was very different from her. She kept everything tidy, preferred cooking over instant food or take away. She left the house early and came mostly late. So late that the redhead was either asleep or at work. Now that Jiwoo thought about it they barely interacted with each other. Even that day , despite working together, they didn’t exchange a word. Jiwoo didn’t particularly appreciated her boss but wouldn’t it be better to have a good relationship with one other instead of living like two stranger? Which they were in a way. 

She picked her phone and scrolled through Instagram. She also remarked that Sooyoung had sent her a message. A smile immediately appeared on the redhead face. She sent something back and wished the other a goodnight, she knew that the brunette was probably already asleep. 

Jiwoo quickly got tired of Instagram and switched to YouTube. She decided to watch videos of her favorite youtubers when all the sudden she received an incoming call. It was from home. Her smile largened even more 

Jiwoo took the call and the first thing she heard was the soothing voice of her stepmother. They greeted each other. The woman asked her how things were going since the last time they had spoken to each other. She sounded worried of Jiwoo health constantly asking if the redhead was eating properly, had enough sleep and didn't overworked herself. 

The younger tried her best to dismiss her worries. As an attempt to change subject she asked how things were going on her stepmom side. For a second a silent followed before the woman let out a sigh but still say that everything was fine just tiring. 

Now it was Jiwoo's turn to be worried, her thought went directly to her father and her siblings. 'was everything really okay?' Jiwoo tried harder to question her stepmom. After much effort the woman finally gave in. She sigh for a second time and told her how things were. Jiwoo's smile fell although the woman repeatedly told her that she didn't had to worry she knew that now it'll be impossible not to. After a couples more minutes of talking they bid each other goodbyes and hung up. Leaving the redhead with a clouded mind. 

Jiwoo sighed looking absently at the little aquarium. Soul was swimming in circle seemingly unbothered by anything. The redhead really liked the fish, it was the closest she had ever had for pet. So she did her best to take care of him. Even more so than its original owner. Jiwoo laid head so that it touched the back of the sofa. The day itself had not been very trying, but the week, yes. And the one that was to come promised to be just as tiring . However, she did not feel on the verge of sleep. In contrast, Jiwoo thought that, perhaps , a late walk wouldn’t be a perfect way to empty her mind. 

It was as if the blond had sense her tray of thought because she asked if the redhead was up for a walk out of the blue. “Huh!?” Jiwoo looked at her with a puzzled expression. “Do you want to go out take a walk with me?” jinsol was seemingly slowly losing her patience. She had barged in the living room out of nowhere, already clothed. Now standing close to the door her hand placed onto the handle. Jiwoo blinked before finally standing up. She didn’t really saw anything wrong with the idea, although it was odd coming from the older. She was in a simple jogging and plain large withe shirt. The redhead took her coat and followed the blonde who was already outside. 

They walked in a relatively awkward silence. ‘Why did she ask me to come if we’re not going to exchange any words?’ Jiwoo thought as they continued to advance through the deserted streets. But her thought was interrupted by the voice of jinsol "I have to say I haven't had time to familiarize myself with the neighborhood yet"Jiwoo let out a meager "Oh" before grinning seeing that the conversation was about to end with this. She therefore tried to revive it on another subject. "Uhm how did you find your first day at the restaurant?" Jinsol answered her with a simple 'quite interesting'. Jiwoo had to redoubled her efforts not to stop there. "Say, where did you learn to cook? You were really impressive today." 

This time it seemed like the redhead had ask the perfect question. For a moment she saw how the eyes of blond shinnied and a small smile crept on her lips. “When I was younger, I often helped our cook in the kitchen. He was always sweet and would sneaked some cookies at me when no one was looking.” Her smile grew wider as she recall the memory of their family chef. One of the few staff of the Jung residence that actually appreciated her. Jinsol had held on all the things the man had thought her about cooking so much so that she actually developed a liking for it. Not to the point of making it for a living but more to release stress. 

Jiwoo listened with admiration to everything the blonde said. Jinsol told of the first time she tried to bake a cake on her own. The redhead lead out a giggle, she pictured in her mind a mini Jinsol covered with flour and dough trying to put the mold in the oven. She must admit that it sounded really cute. Jiwoo shook her head furiously ,causing the blond to raise a brown at her antics. As Jinsol asked her if everything was fine, the shorter felt her cheeks turning red from embarrassment. But still managed to tell her that everything was okay. 

As they were walking past the Commercial complex ‘Polaris’. Jiwoo stopped and pointed to the enormous building. She shared that she had worked there at some point well not for too long. The redhead saw Jinsol scrunch her eyebrow as if something was bothering her. She wanted to speak up but decided against it . The complex was close, they were only facing the big doors after a while Jinsol just suggested that they went somewhere else pretending that she was getting cold. She didn’t wait for Jiwoo’s responds and started to walk again. 

A few minutes later, they were both now in a night store. Jinsol looked absently at the rays. She let Jiwoo choose what she wanted. Jiwoo went to her favorite department looking for her favorite snack from the multitude of choices. Her eyes started to glow when she found what she was looking for. 

The redhead turns to the older one so quickly with a bag of crisps in her head that it was a mystery that she didn't get whiplash. Jinsol looked at her with an amused look. She liked seeing the older so excited. Jiwoo looked especially cute in those moment. The blond took the bag on top of some more snacks and a pack of beer and went to pay. 

They went to sit on the bench in front of the store putting their purchases between them. Jinsol opened a can of beer and passed it to the redhead before taking one for herself. Now that she thought about it this if was without a doubt the most casual the two had been with each other. It was also the most relaxed jinsol had been in a long time. She found herself giggling and smiling more in that moment than she had done the entirety of past weeks combined. Moving back to Seoul had turned to be much more stressful than she had expected. And perhaps was it the alcohol that started to kick in but she felt particular at peace. 

Now that they were so comfortable seated and alone , Jinsol wanted to learn more about Jiwoo. She had a ton of question for the younger because the reality was that the blonde didn't know anything about this secretary. When Haseul had handed her, her folder, Jinsol had only glanced quickly at it before shoving it in a drawer. 

It must be said that she did not expect to keep the redhead as an assistant, so learning more about her had seemed futile to her at the time. But now that she found herself having to share a roof with her, the young ceo thought to herself that it was better to know more about the shorter one. However, she preferred that it was Jiwoo herself talking to her about herself rather than rummaging through her hiring file. 

So she asked the first thing that came to her mind. “Why did you move to Seoul?” It was one of the few things she remembered from the redhead file. Jiwoo looked at her surprised. She visibly hadn’t expected the blonde to ask anything. Jinsol just waited patiently for her answer , sipping some of her beer. “Uhmm...” Jiwoo started but close her mouth directly. She thought deeply before finally answering. “For work. I thought that I’d find more work coming to the big city than staying back in Chungju.” 

Jinsol nod at her answer, it made sense however her guts told her that there was something more. So she continue asking. “What were you looking for ?” Jiwoo looked at her in confusion. She didn’t understood wat the blonde was asking for. "What do you mean?" Jinsol took another sip of her beer, her eyes never leaving the younger one before repeating the question. “What were you looking for coming here? You must had something in mind, a dream to realize or studies you wanted to do.” She knew that the redhead didn’t had more than a high school degree but who knows perhaps she did attended college but never finished it. 

For a split of a second Jinsol would have sworn to have read sadness and regrets in the eyes of his secretary but this one quickly resumed wearing a smile more than false. Which lead to the blond knitting her eyebrows in suspicion. “Not really , I really just came here because I thought that it had more jobs to offer with better salary than back home. I was good as long as a could get a job” 

The taller one didn’t buy her answer at all. Although she didn’t know the redhead that good she was certain that there was more. Jiwoo seemed like the type to have a dream. So jinsol pushed a little more. “Only work? You don’t have any dream or even a dream job. Most people have at least a profession in which they want to flourish. Don’t you have that?” ‘Even I had one’ Again sadness flashes in the dark brown eyes of the younger. Jiwoo shook her head lightly. 

Jinsol's frown deepened, if that was even possible. “Oh come on, I'm sure you had a dream. You can tell me I won't laugh at you. her tone softened at the end of her sentence. Jiwoo sighed. she turned and looked at the street in front of her. Jiwoo brought one of her knees ton her chest resting her head on it as her gaze continued to wander around the empty streets. Jinsol just watched waiting for her to speak up. Finally the shorter one opened her mouth. “When I was a kid I always wanted to become an actress or Mc, just working in the entertainment industry. I loved drama and would always recreate scenes from my favorite ones.” Jiwoo let out a bitter laugh. Jinsol caught it. 

“Did you went on auditions and such to become one?” Again jiwoo shook her head. She would have loved to but she couldn’t. Her dream to become an actress would always stay as that, a dream. Jinsol scooted a bit closer to her. Her eyes were full on the shorter and she whisper softly “Why?” The redhead was still facing the streets in front of her but turned her head and found herself face to face with the blonde's magnificent black orbs. The red head's expression was blank as she spoke. "I didn't really have the time to devote myself to it. It would have been too risky and it was a risk that I couldn't afford." 

Again Jinsol guts told her that there was something more but before she could say something, Jiwoo had beaten her to it. “What about you?” Jiwoo had a curious glance in her eyes as she looked at Jinsol. It took a few minutes to the blonde to understand what the younger meant. Of course Jiwoo now wanted to know what hers was. 

The dream that Jinsol once held so dear to her heart. Jinsol thought at first, about lying but that would be disingenuous considering that Jiwoo had been honest with her. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes before answering. "Music." It was more of a whisper than anything else. Jiwoo probably wouldn't have heard her if they weren't alone surrounded by the silence of the night. 

“You wanted to be an idol?” Jiwoo ask softly. Jinsol shook her head. The blonde looked indignant and scoffed. Jiwoo saw it and knit her eyebrows . "What's wrong with being an idol?" She asked defensively. Jiwoo was a relatively big K-pop fan and often listen to several groups. Also her friend Gahyeon aspired to become an idol so she took the reaction of the older , offensively. 

Jinsol just shrugged " Don't know, I just don't like it in general . It's a bit too mainstream for me." she responded nonchalantly earning a glare from the redhead. "Yah there are plenty of very talented and unique groups out there." The blond rolled her eyes. "Oh please everyday it's the same generic sounds. You have idol that can barely sing and makes flavorless music being praised for the bare minimum just because they're pretty .while true musician barely make it to the chart." 

Jiwoo scoffed at her words. "That's not true, there's a lot of truly unique soloist and groups out there although they're a bit underrated..." She trailed off. Jinsol picked on her words and point an accusatory finger at her. "Aha so you do admit that better artist are ignored in profit or generic mainstream groups out of big companies?" 

The redhead felt trapped she tried to find something to retort back but it really just came out pretty lame. Jinsol let out a small laughed seeing how the younger was trying hard to come up with a good comeback. She put her elbow above the backrest of the bench resting her head in the crock of her hand. She eyed Jiwoo, who was still trying really hard to bring all her braincells to work properly. Unconsciously the blonde had a smile on her face. 

"You know unfortunately we live in world where uniqueness, passion and originality doesn't sell ." Jiwoo stopped her train of thoughts and looked at the blonde. Her next move took Jinsol totally by surprise as two hands came and cupped her face, making her raise a brow. She noted nonetheless that Jiwoo's hands were small and soft, despite them having stood outside for a while now, the touch was warm. 

She looked at the redhead to see that she had barely acknowledge her action. Instead jiwoo looked serious. "It's not true, just look at Atypical. The magazine is doing well despite handling subject that can be seen as taboo." 

The blonde didn't know at first what the shorter one was referring to but when she realized she let out a sigh , but her smile not leaving her lips. "okay , I'll give you that one. Maybe there's still hope after all." 

As she admitted her lose , Jinsol saw the serious expression of the younger being replaced with a big grin. One that one contagious as she saw herself smiling too. Jiwoo retracted her hands from the blond face with her cheeks turning a slight sign of red. She had only then realized where they had been placed. 

Jinsol on the other hand saw herself missing the warmth of the shorter hands. But she just shook her head at the thought. Taking a gulp of her beer. A comfortable came back between them when Jiwoo seemed to realized what her original question was. 

"Wait so what was your dream then?" Jinsol took another sip of her drink. She thought a moment before turning her face back to the redhead. She leant in her mouth just next to the younger ears. Jiwoo was stunned by the action. It was as if she was frozen. And as the blonde spoke up she felt a shiver going through her body. “Producer.” 

As the words left her mouth , the ceo parted apart taking, a sip of her beer. It was almost done. It took a while for Jiwoo to realized what the blonde had just said as she was still a bit stunned but once the info had sunk in she looked at the girl in surprise. She hadn’t excepted the blonde to have that kind of dreams. From the little she had experienced of the older the , redhead was sure that the latter could only be talented. ‘Damn she can cook , is a ceo looks good and is talented ? Why is life so unfair’ . 

As she internally complained about the injustice of this world, a realization suddenly struck the redhead. "Why didn't you become a producer then?" Jiwoo saw the blonde's smile falter slightly and her hold on the can tighten a bit so much that the object cracked a bit. But Jinsol was quick to regain her composure. She looked at the girl and say with a somewhat blankly tone "That, miss Kim is a long story. Not today , but someday maybe." She followed her statement with a forced smile. Jiwoo remarked but didn't say a thing about it. Instead she nodded understandably. She was curious , yes , but this was Jinsol's story. With that Jinsol changed the subject and the redhead went along with it. 

It must be said that Jung Jinsol was a light drinker. The blond didn’t often drink and when she did , she’d get drunk pretty easily. One glass of soju was enough to make her tipsy so she avoided going out drinking as much as possible and if it wasn’t for the overall feeling that night she might have been more careful about the amount of cans she had already drank. So as she opened her third can , the seeming cold and collected Jinsol was gone instead Jiwoo was now facing a Jinsol with a bright smile telling her some old story about her youth. Like the time she climbed a tree but got scared to went back down and haseul had to climb to get her back. 

In contrast to Jinsol , Jiwoo was a pretty heavy drinker. She had it from her dad , peoples were often speechless to see a girl with her petite frame drink like a sailor. Jiwoo could see that the older was drunk , her rosy cheeks on its own were enough to tell. But she did like that Jinsol. The one with a grin that showed her teeth out. The sound of the blonde's laugh in the midst of the night was like a melody. Jiwoo liked the way it sound , the way Jinsol would cover her mouth and bounce her head backwards when she laughed. She definitively preferred that Jinsol to one she had got use to work for. So she cracked some jokes here and there to keep her on the laugh. 

They talked about several topics well , Jinsol was the one to talk primarily, Jiwoo just listened carefully to every words she said. For example she learn how the blonds passion for building started, for how long her and Haseul had been friends. It was heartwarming to see. But Jinsol expression changed when she mentioned her brother. At first jinsol smile became even brighter as she talked about him like. But once Jiwoo looked at her she saw tears building in the blond eyes. Instinctively she extended her hand to swipe the tears that were already falling. 

Jiwoo was sure if the blonde hadn't been under the influence of alcohol she would have rejected him, but when his hand stroked the older girl's cheek, the blonde lean in the touch. Jiwoo felt weird as her thumb wiped the small tear , not in a bad way. No, Jinsol's skin was smooth , jinsols eyes were beautiful under the moon light, Jiwoo just felt a weird feeling inside as she stared at brown eyes of someone she was supposed to dislike. 

There was only silence around them. The tears had stopped flowing but Jiwoo hand still remained. They were still staring deeply at each other , none wanting to tear their gaze away. It was as if a spell had been casted , one that couldn't been undone. 

Suddenly Jiwoo felt Jinsol lean in. For a few second her brain stopped working , thousands of though crossed the redhead mind. She felt like she was going insane ' Is she going to kiss me?'. Jiwoo closed her eyes anticipating to be kissed but only felt a slight pressure on her shoulder. As she open her eyes she realized that the blonde had laid her head on her shoulder. 

Although Jiwoo felt relief that Jinsol didn't kiss her , somewhere deep inside there was a bit of disappointment. She didn't knew why though and just decided to shrug it away. Difficult to do so way you have a pretty blond nestling in the crook of your neck. Jiwoo felt a shiver as Jinsol’s warm breathe hit her skin. The scent of Vanilla tickled her nose. She was happy that her superior couldn't see her face because then , Jinsol would have notice how madly she was blushing. 

Jiwoo didn’t move, she let Jinsol stay there. The silence was comforting here and there she would hear the sound of a car passing by in the distance but nothing enough to disrupt that moment. She figured that Jinsol may have fell asleep as her breathing was steady. Jiwoo finally took some courage to look at the taller woman. Jiwoo was stung at how beautiful the blond look. ‘She could indeed be a model’. Although she would always preach that Sooyoung was the prettiest woman she knew, Jinsol beauty was undeniable. 

As she continue to stare she saw the tears dried in her eyes, which brought her back to their conversation. They didn't know why the blonde had been in tears but she thought it must have been something to do with her brother. Jinsol hadn't said much but something told her that whatever that reason was, it wasn't happy. In the end she figured it was best to leave things as they were. It was the private life of the blonde who happened to be her employer. 

Jiwoo stayed there a couples minutes before she started feeling fatigue kicks in. Jinsol was still asleep. The redhead debated on whether she should wake her up or not. On one side she didn’t wanted to disrupt her sleep on the other hand however they were no way going to sleep on that bench. Ultimately she decided not to wake the blonde beauty. It was much of a struggle but Jiwoo managed to put Jinsol on her back without waking her up. With a bag filled with the rest of their snacks and a sleeping Jinsol on her back she walked back home. 

Jiwoo was strong. Her 3 degree black belt taekwondo was in itself a pretty good proof of it. She had often done jobs that required some heavy lifting in the past so on a muscular basis Jiwoo was okay. On top of that Jinsol wasn’t that heavy so the walk home wasn’t too hard. She only did struggled to enter the code of the backdoor of the restaurant and reach for her keys to open her room’s door. But she still managed to do so by the end. 

Jiwoo put the bag on the small table and walked to his room, or rather the room Jinsol occupied. She put the still-sleeping blonde there, taking care to remove her jacket before tucking her under the blanket. She gave the blond a last look before heading to the living room where she slept. 

Jiwoo searched for her futon then made her bed. She laid down looking at the ceiling , waiting till sleep would take her. Her drifted went to her family. The redhead let out a sigh before closing her eyes. 

The next morning Jinsol woke up with a terrible headache. As she looked at the room she wondered how she got back home not remembering the event of last night. The last thing she remembered was sitting on the bench next to Jiwoo. As she looked at the clock she let out a growl. It was time to head for work. Despite not wanting to , Jinsol left the warmth of her bed sheet and headed to the bathroom. A couples minutes later and she was done. More minutes later and she was fully clothed and her things were ready. 

As she walked to the living she saw Jiwoo still asleep. The blond took a look outside through the window and saw that it was rainy that day. Normally she would head first to work and the redhead would usually come late but that day something in her told her that perhaps she could give her a ride given the circumstances. 

She ducked down to be right over the redhead's face. Looking at the sleepy faces of the girls, she couldn't stop a smile from moving across her lips. “She looks cute when she sleeps.” Jinsol didn't even notice that she had looked at the younger one when suddenly Jiwoo's head rose, hitting Jinsol's in the process. Jinsol moaned in pain as she held her head as Jiwoo looked around in confusion. 

She rubbed her sleepy eyes still half asleep, then saw Jinsol literally on the ground and widened. "Sajang-nim ... - I mean Jinsol-unnie, what are you doing on the floor?" Jinsol looked at her incredulously and scoffed. At first she wanted to say that it was the redhead that did it but decided against it "What I just like laying floor it's quite comfortable." She said while rubbing her forehead. Her headache was now worse. 

Jiwoo looked at her confuse then looked at the clock on the opposite wall then back at Jinsol. "Aren't you supposed to be at work? I mean normally by now you're already at the premise." Jinsol arched a brow at that. "What about you? Aren't you supposed to be at work to?" 

Jiwoo let out a nervous laugh. Jinsol just sighed "Hurry up!!" The red-haired's head shot back up she looked at the older with a puzzled look "Huh?" Jinsol rolled her eyes starting to get a bit irritated. "I'm driving you to work unless you want to ride the bus in the rain." First surprise her face immediately lit up when she realized what the blond was saying. She got up as fast as possible, wearing a big smile on her face. "Really?!" 

"Yeah yeah , Now hurry up or I'll leave you." Jiwoo exited the living to go to the bathroom she didn't remarked that Jinsol was smiling at her as she shook her head amused. Jinsol scrolled through her phone waiting for the redhead to be ready. She quickly got bored of it , her headache wasn’t helping at all. She laid her head back and close her eyes, enjoying the peaceful silence. Unfortunately it didn’t last long as Jiwoo burst into the room acknowledging her arrival with cheery tone. The blond let out a grown before opening her eyes looking at the younger dead in the eye. She sighed and got up heading herself to the door with Jiwoo following closely. 

It was pouring outside and they had to run to Jinsol’s car. Jinsol unlocked the car as quickly as possible, opening the front seat door for Jiwoo. The redhead quickly thanked her before entering. Jiwoo looked attentively at the inside. For some reason it didn’t felt like Jinsol. She didn’t smell the vanilla scent of the blonde he vehicule looked brand new, and unpersonal. She was so engrossed in her staring that she barely remarked that Jinsol had stepped in and started the car. 

The first few minutes passed in silence. Neither of them attempted to strike up a conversation. Jiwoo looked through the window at the passing landscape. It was pretty early in the morning so the traffic was down. Jiwoo was still a bit sleepy and a part of her wanted to make use of the ride to sleep some more. As Jiwoo closed her eyes she heard Jinsol call for her. The redhead answer with a mild “Mhmm?” eyes still close, slowly drifting to sleep. Jinsol said something but the redhead didn’t heard it as she was already fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's been a while since I last updated this , i hope that y'all are still interrested in this story. I'll do my best to upload more often in the future~~What did you find of this chapter ?


End file.
